


Tumblr Kpop Threesomes

by Tezzieh



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Not Requestable, Threesomes, more will be added as I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: PLEASE NOTICE THIS IS NOT REQUESTABLEJust my tumblr kpop threesomes imported!





	1. NamJin

As a boyfriend, Namjoon is a very good guy. Attentive and sweet when needed, but also dominant and rough when you want him to. But there is just one thing. Kim Seokjin. Namjoon even refers to this guy as his wife. He is even in Namjoon’s phone as side wife. From what you seen from their relationship, but they are not seeming like they are interested in each other on a romantic level. AND YET!!!  
But one day your sneaking suspicion comes true. Namjoon sits down with you and with a straight face asks if you would like a threesome with him and Jin. You look at him, blinking. “Joon, you cereal?” You ask. “I just wanted to know how you feel about it…” Namjoon says, remaining calm. He is in no way guilty looking. Maybe he is just actually curious about having a three way and Jin is his go to guy…

In the end you agree on things and Namjoon manages to convince Jin.

Jin is over at your place before Namjoon. He carried a big bag of groceries and strolls right into your kitchen. Namjoon arrives literally five minutes later and tells you to just let him do his thing. You shrug and continue doing some paperwork that needs done. Ya know, bc adulting is a thing. Namjoon sits with you and leans into your side.

An hour later Jin serves a homemade dinner that is literally god send. You begin to understand why Namjoon is referring to Jin as his wife. Bc he is fucking good at wifing, like better than you. “I never knew you were this good at cooking, Jin-ssi!” You say. “Didn’t Namjoon-ah ever tell you?” Jin sounds a little insulted. He sends Namjoon an angry look before turning to you with a sweet smile. “Y/N-ah, it is perfectly fine, to call me Oppa.” He cooes. You fluster and look at Namjoon’s knee.

After dinner Namjoon decides to set the mood by getting out some nicely scented massage oil. You take it from him and sweetly ask Jin to take off his shirt. Jin complies and you spread some massage oil over his admittedly godlike shoulders. Namjoon leans back in his seat and bites his lip. You start by giving Jin a thorough shoulder rub. Then you exchange a look with him and attack Namjoon.   
The rapper end up disclothed up to his boxers and flat on his belly on the soft carpet in front of the tv. You and Jin spread oil over your hands and attack Namjoon’s back. It doesn’t take you very long to turn Namjoon into a groaning mess. Fully oiled up and boneless. You can literally do whatever you please. Which you and Jin of course do.   
You turn Namjoon over and begin at his front. Not with your hands but with your mouth. Jin deeply kisses Namjoon, while you travel down his chest to the rim of his boxers. Namjoon groans softly against Jin’s mouth. You take the rim of Namjoon’s boxer between your teeth and drag it down. His cock slaps you right in the face as it springs free. You take it by the base and tease it with a hot breath. Namjoon groans and reaches out of you to push your face closer to his cock, but Jin slaps his hand away. Namjoon tries to struggle, but Jin actually holds down his wrists.   
You lower your head to lick a strip from Namjoon’s balls to his glans. Namjoon moans loudly, but the sounds are muffled by Jin’s lips. The older boy still pins the rapper down and this means you can go ahead without Namjoon getting too dominant. Which is a nice change. Slowly you take Namjoon into you mouth, hearing him groan. It makes you smirk as much as you can, before you tease his slit with your tongue. Namjoon tilts his head back to moan loudly. This gives Jin the great opportunity to suck at his adam’s apple. Namjoon is practically driven crazy.   
Jin’s mouth works down Namjoon’s body as well. This makes Namjoon’s hands free. He knots one hand in your hair and uses the other to stroke Jin’s jawline. Jin moves in to suck purpling bruises onto Namjoon’s thighs. Namjoon swears in three different languages. Jin nudges his shoulder to his and you let go of Namjoon’s cock to smirk smugly at him. Your exchange another meaningful look and lean in to both lick at Namjoon’s cock. More profanities stream from Namjoon’s lips.   
Jin and you keep licking at Namjoon’s cock until the rapper tenses up. You get up. “I think we should go to bed boys.” You cooe. Jin gets up as well and helps Namjoon to his feet. Namjoon’s legs are wobbly and with every move he makes, his cock smacks against his belly. Jin takes him by the hand and leads him after you.

You are knelt on the bed, croocking your finger on your boyfriend and his Hyung. Namjoon almost stumbles on the deceptively flat floor as he rushes towards you. He prepares to bodily tackle you to the bed, but Jin grabs his wrist and holds him back. “I think Namjoon-ah should undress me first.” He winks at you. You nod in return. Jin tugs Namjoon towards him. “Joonie-ah, undress me.” He cooes. Namjoon looks at you and then at Jin. He starts belt. You sit back and marvel at Jin’s terribly well sculpted shoulders and back. Jin’s trousers fall down to show equally well sculpted legs. With a firm yank, Namjoon pulls down his boxers. Namjoon grabs Jin by the back of his skull and kisses him deeply, while slowly jerking at his cock. Jin moans softly and returns the favor. You content yourself with just watching.   
Both men turn to you. “Babygirl, time to undress.” Namjoon murmurs. You stand up from the bed and step over to them. You pull your shirt up over you head and see them eyeing your bra. You shake your head, not yet, and open your belt. Namjoon reaches out and yanks your pants down. Jin slips behind you and unclasps your bra with ease. You discard your panties and turn back to kiss Jin. Then you kiss Namjoon and lay yourself down on the bed.  
The two men quickly climb onto the bed as well and begin to lavish your body in affection. They kiss your neck, suckle your nipples and bite at your weak spots to leave hickies. Namjoon trails his way between your legs and makes you scream. He laps up your fluids and Jin holds you down from convulsing too much when your climax hits you. Namjoon does not stop, however, loving to drive you far past the edge. You arch your back as far as you can and call out his name.

“I think you are ready, babygirl.” Namjoon smirks, his lips red and swollen.

Namjoon grabs to condoms and throws one at Jin. Jin handily catches. Namjoon turns to you. “Babygirl, I need you on your hands and knees.” He tells you. You oblige calmly. You coyly shake your ass and moan when Namjoon playfully slaps you. He and Jin apply the condom and get behind you.   
It is Jin to shove his cock inside you. You recognise the difference at once. Namjoon is always much rougher upon entrance. Jin is more tender and eases into you in a gentle way. He slowly grips your hips and you feel him surge forward into you as Namjoon penetrates him. You all moan in unison as you are finally connected.

Namjoon trusts vigorously, forcing Jin to comply to his pace. Jin loses his breath, panting loudly into your neck. You can only moan, your chest lowering to the bed to take every thrust as good as you can. Namjoon and Jin moan back at you and plow on a hard pace. Your body quakes as you orgasm again, you tremble and moan louder.   
Jin and Namjoon follow you into climax soon after. Jin convulses and grabs onto you and you can simply feel Namjoon’s spasmic trusts inside Jin. “Holy fuck that felt good.” Namjoon pulls out of Jin and flops down on the bed. Jin pulls off as well and gives you the chance to roll into Namjoon’s arms. You both pull Jin close and snuggle up to him.


	2. Yoonmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* maid outfit *cough*

Jimin and you have been dating for two and a half years at this point. His 21st birthday has just passed and you have gifted him one kinky sexual favor. You never thought it was this risky and hard to achieve.  
The cheeky buggar asked for Min Yoongi dressed up as a maid. And you are rather desperate, because there is no way Suga Oppa is going to say yes. But you have to try, for Jimin. You promised him and coming back on a birthday gift is classless.

“Yoongi-Oppa!!!” You run into the office. Yoongi looks up for his computer and frowns at you. “I need your help. I promised Jimin a favor, but it is really hard to execute.” You say, innocently. Yoongi groans and turns his chair so he is fully facing you. “What do I need to do?” He asks calmly. “I kind of need you to dress up in a maid costume and fuck my boyfriend up the butt.” You decide the straight approach is the best one. Yoongi blinks at you and seems to think about it. “Only if I can tie him up.” If his deadpan approach. “What??? Really?” You gasp. “Yeah, why don’t you run to Jimin and check if that is okay.” Yoongi replies. 

You go into the bedroom and sit down beside Jimin. “He says yes, but only if he can tie you up.” You tell him, fearing this is a game breaker for Chim. But Jimin flusters darkly and look at his tenting pants. “Y-yeah… Okay.” He mumbles.   
“I up my game, Jimin should also be ball gagged.” Yoongi appears in the doorway. Jimin awkwardly rubs his legs together and you recognize how aroused he is. Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You are such a little pervert Jimin!” He says. Jimin whines and looks anywhere but you and Yoongi. “Well, I’ll go change and grab some of Namjoon’s gear, how about you two get into the mood a little.” Yoongi turns on his heels and walks off.

“Jagi, are you okay with this?” Jimin asks, while fumbling with the clasp of your bra. “Yes Jimin, I told you, I am fine with a threesome, here let me do that.” You reach behind your back and open the clasp with two fingers. Jimin wraps an arm around your waist and kisses on your shoulders. “What did I do to deserve a girlfriend as awesome as you.” He murmurs. “You are an awesome young man yourself, Jimin.” You turn in his arms to kiss him on the lips.   
You are only just getting into the snogging when Yoongi enters the room and announces himself with a soft cough. You look up to be absolutely awestruck. Yoongi looks motherchucking good in his maid outfit. “Why did I sign up for this again? Yoongi looks better in girl clothes than me and I am not sure how I feel about that.” You say. “Is that an insult on my manliness or a compliment to my… Yeah whatever, I’ll take it as an insult.” Yoongi steps forward, entering your personal space. He palms at Jimins groin and boldly leans in to kiss you. Jimin moans loudly and you freeze up a little before returning the kiss. Yoongi smirks to your lips and rubs Jimin more intensely.  
“Can you please undress Jimin for me and help me tie him down, Y/N-ah?” Yoongi asks you politely. “Of course.” You nod. You turn to Jimin and open his belt. His pants slides down his legs and you put down his boxers as well. Jimin is already fully hard. You give him a quick jerk, just to hear him moan. Then you gently usher him to the bed.  
Jimin lays down and Yoongi brings Namjoon’s freaky gear out. It is leather lined with sheepwool. Two for the ankles and two for the wrists. “Are you comfortable, Bou-chan?” Yoongi asks with a scarily accurate Sebastian Michaelis imitation. Jimin nods and flusters darkly. Yoongi hands you two of the cuffs and walks around the bed. You tie up one wrist and one ankle. Yoongi takes the other side.   
“Y/N-ah, can you craddle Jimin’s head for me?” Yoongi asks. You nod and gently put your hand under Jimin’s head. Yoongi takes the ball gag out of the from pocket of his apron. “Now open your mouth Bou-chan.” He cooes. Jimin opens his mouth and Yoongi gently inserts the gagball, tying it behind his head. Then he turns to you. “Please Ojou-sama, keep your underwear on for a while. I have a plan.” He winks. You nod and waits for Yoongi to execute said plan. It is Jimin’s party after all.   
You gasp as Yoongi pulls you onto the bed, right on top of Jimin’s abs. He pulls you upright and leans in to kiss your breath away. You moan and little and knot a hand in Yoongi’s soft caramel colored hair. Yoongi groans back and licks his tongue into your mouth. You moan louder and fluster as you feel some saliva trickle over your chin. That is when Yoongi pulls away. He gives you a satisfied smile and puts two fingers on your lips. “Please suck ‘em.” He murmurs. You open your mouth and let Yoongi slips them inside your mouth. You suckle lewdly and hear both Yoongi and Jimin both moan deeply. Slowly Yoongi pulls his fingers from your mouth. “There is a good girl.” He cooed, sitting on the side of the bed, at Jimin’s knee.

Jimin gasps loudly against the ball gag while Yoongi slowly pushes his saliva wet fingers into his puckered hole. “Such a bad boy you are Bou-chan.” Yoongi smirks. “Ojou-sama, please take care of Jimin’s erection.” He asks you. You nod and lay down beside Jimin, resting your chin on his hip. You take Jimin’s cock in your hand and slowly start jerking him off. Jimin moans and tries to get you to jerk faster, but can only wriggle a little. You look up at Yoongi, who grins his gummy grin at you. You fluster a little and lean in to lick at the head of Jimin’s cock. Jimin whimpers helplessly and tries to get his cock deeper into your mouth. “Maybe you should pin him down.” Yoongi cooes. You smirk and press your hands on Jimin’s hip to prevent him from bucking up. Then you start sucking him off in all earnest.

When Jimin is about to cum, Yoongi pulls his finger out and motions you to sit up. “I think it is your turn for a bit. I am sure Jimin will forgive me for preparing you for him.” Yoongi says, cleaning his fingers with a baby whipe. “Of course he won’t. Ends hallow the means after all.” You cooe. Yoongi comes over and kisses you greedily, his hand rubbing your thigh. You kiss him back eagerly, nudging his hand towards your wetness. Yoongi smirks to your lips and slowly insert one finger. “So wet.” He murmurs softly. He adds a second finger and it makes a slick sound. You moan loudly. “I think you are fine to go.” Yoongi smirks. He pulls away and whipes his fingers again before grabbing two condoms.   
He hands one to you and applies one on his own cock. He then unties Jimin’s legs and gets between them. “Please get on him, cowgirl.” Yoongi said. You apply the condom on Jimin’s cock and slowly sink down on him, facing Yoongi. Jimin makes some mangled noises resembling moans and you and Yoongi grin at each other. Yoongi lifts his skirt, pulls down his boxers and pushes himself inside Jimin and the poor boy arches off the bed with pleasure.

You keep eye contact with Yoongi as you ride your boyfriend’s cock like a bloody pro. Yoongi looks down on you with that gummy smile of his, his pace mismatched with you. Jimin can only helplessly moan. You keep your pace deep and hard, but not too fast. And when you feel the harrowing throb in Jimin’s cock, you move off almost all the way. Yoongi stills his thrusts as well and Jimin has the chance to calm tf down.   
When Jimin’s body is not reeling for release any more, you slowly sink down on him again, earning a deep sigh. Yoongi waist a while longer, before also starting to thrust. You repeat the whole start stop process three times, driving Jimin absolutely mad. He wants to beg you so bad, but the ball gag makes it quite hard.  
When you finally let him cum, Jimin’s orgasm is ear fucking shattering. The contractions of his insides send Yoongi over the edge as well. He almost collapses and he pants loudly. You get off of him and untie his wrists and pop the gagball out of his mouth. “Are you okay, Oppa?” You cooe. Jimin sits up, whiping some drool from his cheek. “Y-yeah…. Woah, that was fantastic.” Jimin pants.

Yoongi silently leaves and you and Jimin cuddle up. “Thank you, Y/N-ah, that was great.” Jimin whispers. You nuzzle up and fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are my otp. This is also my first threesome I wrote, so this might be clumsy.

You love hanging out with your best friends, Jungkook and Taehyung. But you love it even more to get them drunk while you stay sober. It is like your private gay porn show. When Taehyung has had a few drinks, he’ll get touchy feely and if Jungkook has had enough he will actually let Tae do as he pleases. You usually sneak out before the trousers start coming off.

 

But today is different. You have had two cups of sake, which is not near enough to get you drunk. Jungkook has had more and Taehyung had most. He has his arm draped over Jungkook’s shoulders and the two whisper in hushed tones with each other. Sometimes Taehyung looks up to you a few times, before he continues his whispering, his lips brushing Jungkooks ear. After some ten minutes of whispering, Jungkook nods.   
Taehyung gets up and plops down by your side. The look he gives you is rather mischievous. He bites his lip and leans closer. His breath is hot as it ghosts over the shell of your ear. “Neh y/n-chan, aishtai.” He murmurs in sensual, yet accented japanese. You look up at him wide eyes. “But Tae, you have a boyfriend!” You cry out. “He wants it too. We make it a threesome.” Taehyung grins. You turn to look at Jungkook, who is chewing at his lower lip. “Kookie?” You frown.   
Jungkook scoots over and exchanged a look with Taehyung. Tae nods and ever so shyly, Jungkook cups your cheek. “We have always likes you, y/n. A lot.” Taehyung pulls you close against him. Jungkook leans in, sliding his knee against your leg. His lips brush over yours ever so gently. It makes you sigh in a surprising please. You lift your hand to trail your thumb over Jungkook’s jawline, but Jungkook pulls back. He apparently is not drunk enough to feel like he can act freely with you instead of Tae.   
“C’mon Kookie, she won’t bite. She is sweet and soft. Kiss her again.” He murmurs. Jungkook nervousely licks his lips and leans back in. The way his lips crash against yours is intenser than before. His hands cling at your upper arms and he is so nervous that he holds on for dear life. You do your best not to notice the way his fingertips push into your flesh. You cup his cheek, rubbing your thumb gently up and down. It relaxes Jungkook, if only a little.  
You almost jump out of your skin as Taehyung plants his warm, wet lips on your neck. You moan against Jungkook’s lips and his grip on your arms becomes a vice like deathlock. You back up against Taehyung a little, breaking the kiss. “Kookie ah, be gentle, you might bruise her.” Taehyung gently warns. He leans in to pry his boyfriend’s fingers off of your arms. Jungkook looks away, flustering. You look over your shoulder, Taehyung nods. You gently take Jungkook by the hands. “Hey, it is alright, Kookie.” You whisper. You draw him closer, placing his hands on your hips. Jungkook wets his lips with his tongue and swallows audibly. He slowly leans in again and presses your back tighter against Taehyungs chest. Taehyungs arm wraps around your waist and presses his lips in your neck again. You begin to moan, but Jungkook’s lips on your own shut you up.   
You are effectively sandwiched between Jungkook and Taehyung. Jungkook is slowly getting bolder, his hands traveling under your shirt. He breaks the kiss that you share and leans his chin on your shoulder. Taehyung presses a kiss onto his lips as his hands wander under your shirt as well. The kiss Jungkook and Taehyung share deepens and they press deeper into you. They moan in unison, Jungkook softly and Taehyung louder.

 

After a while they managed to undress you, all you still wear is your panties. Jungkook is still in his pants and Taehyung is fully naked. Taehyung is sat on the couch, with you beside him and Jungkook between his tights. You and Tae are making out while Kookie places purple hickies on the flesh of Taehyung’s tights. Between kisses, Taehyung moans, like a goddamned slut. And it is so arousing!   
Jungkook’s mouth wanders to the back of your knee and you gasp in surprise. That feels ridiculously good. How does that shit feel good? Kookie takes your gasp as a good sign and continues the exploration of your leg. You moan loudly into the kiss you and Taehyung share. Kookie is encouraged and kisses upwards, biting into the cloth of your panties and dragging it down. “Uah, Noona shaves!” Jungkook calls out. Taehyung breaks the kiss to stare at your woman parts like it is a rare species of some sort of animal. You groan and smack him on the head. “Don’t stare like that, unless you plan on touching it soon!” You scold.Taehyung gives you the divo face and without further ado puts a hastily licked thumb onto your clitoris. You gasp and grab Tae’s wrist. Taehyung gives you a defying smile and starts to rub you.  
Jungkook plops down on his butt and looks on while Taehyung drags moan after moan from your lips. After a few minutes he feels bold enough to gently part your folds with two fingers and prod a finger at your wet core. You moan loudly, only to be shut up by Taehyung’s tongue slipping into your mouth. Slowly Jungkook slips his finger all the way into you and you moan into Taehyung’s mouth.  
After a few minutes, Taehyung and Jungkook trade places. Taehyung is now between Jungkook’s legs. He pulls down Jungkook’s jeans and boxers and curls his fingers around the base of Jungkook’s cock. He licks a strip from the base of Jungkook’s cock to the head and then takes him in his mouth. Jungkook moans loudly and leans his head against the back rest of the couch. You lean in and start kissing on his throat. Jungkook’s moans grow louder.   
Taehyung ventures his free hand into your lap and resumes touching you. You moan against Jungkook’s skin.

 

Taehyung chases you and Jungkook to the bedroom. The three of you fall on the bed, panting a little. You grin at each other and Taehyung will sit up to first snog the living daylight out of Jungkook and then you. It does nothing to stop your panting, but damn you are on the edge. Both of you. Taehyung is the only one who hasn’t had it yet. And thusly you and Jungkook gang up on him. Taehyung is on hands and knees and you are below him, allowing him to slowly thrust his cock into your mouth. Jungkook bends over Taehyung’s back and gently rubs his puckered hole with a lubed up finger. Taehyung’s moans are unholy to say the least. Jungkook slowly slips a finger inside Tae’s rear and the older boys reels forward, causing you to gag on his cock. He pulls his cock out of your mouth, apologizing between moans, because Jungkook is the devil in person, rubbing Taehyung prostate as poor Tae tries to construct sentences that make sense. You assure Taehyung you are fine, but roll out from under him to sit back a moment and enjoy the spectacle that is Jungkook fingering Taehyung. But Taehyung is not going to give you a rest. He dips down his head until it is between your legs and he sets to driving you fragging crazy.  
You feel the waves of your climax wash you away. You barely register your own moan, you just getting dragged away by the electric current in your pelvis. Taehyung laps up your fluids and raises his head. He exchanges a look with Jungkook and the younger boy seems to understand. He gets up from the bed and retrieves two condoms, handing one to Taehyung. Taehyung rolls his off on his cock first, crawling over to you. He kisses you deeply and you taste yourself and Jungkook on his tongue. His fingers search your wet core and he directs his cock that direction. You gasp as he slowly slips inside. “Noona feels so good.” Taehyung whispers hoarsely.  
But his whispers turn to gasps and Jungkook shoves his full length into him in one swift go. They both hold still for a while, waiting for Taehyung to adjust to Jungkook filling him all the way. Then they start to move in perfect harmony, as if they practised this. And knowing Bangtan, they maybe did. Not that you are about to ask. The pace starts out calm and controlled, but soon Taehyung loses himself in the grandeur of being stimulated on both ends and his pace becomes incredibly sloppy. Jungkook keeps a steady and deep pace and he ends up bumping into Taehyungs rather unsteady body more than once. Your moans fill the bedroom and all control is lost.

 

Taehyung is first to cum. His body sputters a few times and he slums against you. Jungkook lasts only a little longer, but he too follows suit. He bites Taehyungs shoulder to muffle his moans and reaches his climax.   
Jungkook pulls off of Taehyung, giving him the chance to quickly move out of you before his dick gets too flaccid. They both throw their condoms in the bin and come back to the bed. They snuggle up to you, Taehyung with his head on your chest and Kookie with his nose in the nape of your neck. “Thank you Noona.” Kookie whispers.


	4. MarkBum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took me long

Working for GOT7 is not an easy task. Especially not because JYP has made you their housekeeper. And GOT7 is messy. Save maybe for Jaebum, but he is literally the only one to help you when he has time. And of course there is Coco, who loves getting attention.

You walk around the dorm, Coco on your heels. In your arms is a big basket of laundry. It is fresh from the dryer and smells like a cozy cottage home. But allas, you are in the dorm that Jackson managed to mess up in a single day. But you do your best to clean it all up.   
“You look like you need a hand.” Mark walks up to you and take the basket from your arms. “And a sit down.” Jaebum takes you by the shoulder and shoves you down on the couch. Mark brings the basket and to your room and Jaebum plops down beside you on the couch. “You should take a break.” Mark comes back and sits down on your other side. “You need to relax a little. You can’t keep running around for us all the time.” Jaebum adds. You look from him to Mark and back again. “Erm.. what do you mean?” You ask softly. “Should we…” Mark asks Jaebum timidly. Jaebum nods. “Yes we should.” He replies.   
“Y/N noona, we have a little request. You are not obliged to say yes, but we would like it.” Jaebum says gently. “I mean if you are not comfortable you can say no.” Mark assures you. “Say no to what, can you two not be vague, please?” You ask gently. Mark and Jaebum exchange a look and both fluster. You frown at them. “Helllo, tell me!!!” You call out. Mark chews his bottom lip. “You tell her Jaebum-ah.” He mumbles. Jaebum looks at his hands for a while before looking back at you. He clears his throat and shuffles his butt around on the couch. 

“We would like you to partake in a threesome with us.” Mark says. He flusters dark red and looks at his knees. You look at Jaebum, waiting for his response to Mark’s words. Jaebum’s jaw tightens and he nods. “You want to threeway me?” You gasp. Mark and Jaebum both nod, but in no way look at you, or at each other. “Again, you are free to say no.” Mark mumbles, chewing his bottom lip. 

Jaebum leans past you to gently pull Mark’s lip from his teeth. It is a small and very sensual gesture that you can’t help stare at. Mark tries not to look Jaebum in the eyes and whimpers softly. You back off real quick when Jaebum surges forward to kiss Mark full on the mouth. Mark whines against him and kisses back at once. You stand back and watch, feeling mildly aroused.

Jaebum breaks away from Mark, the older boys lips red and swollen from his kisses. Mark is even panting a little. They both turn to you, giving you the worst bedroom eyes ever. Like the sort of gaze that makes your knees into gummy and your breath catch in your chest. Jaebum extends a hand. “No one else is home, no one else needs to know.” He murmurs. You hesitate for a while, but then you put your hand in his after a while. Jaebum reels you in and plops you down in his lap.   
Mark smiles softly at you and almost bites his lip again, but Jaebum tsks at him. You try a t smile back, but that only makes Mark fluster more. “Mark-hyung, kiss her.” Jaebum says. Mark licks his lips nervously, but does lean in. His lips are silky soft on yours. You moan in surprise and at the feeling of it. Mark wants to shy away, but Jaebum coughs, indicating that he shouldn’t. You put a hand on Mark’s cheek and pull him a bit closer. The kiss deepens a little and Mark moans in his turn. It elicits a groan from Jaebum, as if it turns him on. It causes you to only deepen the kiss more. Mark whimpers and licks your lips with a shy, tentative tongue. You sigh pleasurably and open up for him. That is where Mark get’s cold feet and pulls away.

“Y-your turn, Jaebum-ah.” Mark whispers. Jaebum takes your chin between his fingers and reels you in. His lips are not as soft as Mark’s, but very smooth. His kiss is greedy and demanding, his tongue invading your mouth rather quickly. You tremble and moan in Jaebum’s arms, growing very excited. Your cheeks heat up when you realize how quick you are turned on by this man. “Jaebum, hear the sounds she makes!” Mark says. In response, Jaebum groans and flops down on the couch, his head in Mark’s lap and you on top of him. “Oh … hi.” Mark mumbles. You sit upright, straddling Jaebum’s pelvis. “Heya Mark.” You cooe. Mark awkwardly cleans his throat and looks down on you and Jaebum. Jaebum grins and pulls you down for another heated round of kissing.

You pull away from breath and look at Mark. He seems only a little uncomfortable. You slip away from Jaebum and sit in the chair beside the couch, feeling like you are intruding a bit. Jaebum sits up and looks at Mark. “Hyung… Are you still okay with this?” He asks softly. “Not unless you kiss me now.” Mark murmurs coyly. Jaebum smirks and leans in quickly to claim Mark’s lips in a greedy kiss. Mark moans and crawls into Jaebum’s lap. It is a true feast for the eyes to look on how the two men kiss. You groan and feel how you grow wet. Jaebum and Mark look at you. “Come here, let us undress you.” Jaebum says. You fluster darkly. “W-what?” You mumble.   
Mark gets up from Jaebum stands up and pulls his shirt over his head. He turns to Jaebum. “Now you.” He says. Jaebum obliges and takes his shirt off as well. You marvel at their abs. Mark is slender and beautiful and Jaebum is broad and so well sculpted. “Now you.” Mark tells you gently. You press your lips together and hesitate for one moment, before also taking off your shirt. Mark and Jaebum focus their eyes on your bra at once. “Very nice.” Jaebum rumbles. Mark grabs you by the hand and pulls you on the couch again.   
Jaebum reaches to your back and opens your bra. You give a little squeal and try to keep to against your chest. “Come now, don’t be shy, Noona.” Mark cooes, gently taking your hands away. Jaebum grabs your bra and discards it. “So beautiful.” Mark whispers. He nuzzles his face into the nape of your neck and cups one of your breasts with his beautiful delicate hand. Jaebum covers your other breast with his much larger hand. Both boys start to massage your soft pliable flesh. Jaebum rolls your nipple between thumb and forefinger and soon moans spill from your mouth. Mark leans in to gently suckle your other nipple. You throw your head in your neck and moan louder. It is the perfect chance for Jaebum to lean in and claim your lips again. You moan to his mouth and tremble under their ministrations.

You grow bolder soon. You lower your hands into the boys laps and starts massaging their crotch. Mark rides into your touch shamelessly and Jaebum groans at your touches. Jaebum bites your nipple and Mark moans lewdly. You unzip their flies and delve into their boxers. You take your time admiring their manhoods, sliding your thumb over their moist glanses. Both lose their breath. You smirk and wrap your fingers around them. Jaebum is a little bit bigger than Mark, but Mark makes up for it with a decent pre cum production, even if you just started off. Mark leans in to kiss you softly in his turn, while Jaebum’s free hand makes its way into your panties.   
You curl yourself into Jaebum’s broad chest and moan. He softly plays with your folds, rubbing your clit ever so gently. Your grip on both boys’ cocks wavers and you can only subject yourself to Jaebum’s touches. Mark frees himself of your loosening grip and rids you of the rest of your clothes. Then he kneels between your legs and pours his breath over your core. Jaebum parts your folds for him. You moan out loudly when Mark starts to eat you out like a true pro. And your moans only get louder when Jaebum slowly shoves two fingers inside of you. You cry out for them and Jaebum holds you while you quiver and moan.

 

When you are sure you are going to erupt, Jaebum and Mark pull away. You whine a little. “You boys are not fair.” He huffs.

“Oh the best is yet to come.” Jaebum takes off his trousers, socks and boxers and also undresses Mark as well. Naked as on their birth, they stand before you. Jaebum broad and sculpted, Mark slender and elegant. You lick your lips and fall on your knees. You know very well what these two want. You take both of them in your hands again and lean in to lick at Jaebum’s glans. Jaebum groans softly and threads his fingers through your hair. You moan softly and take him into your mouth. Jaebum groans, pulling your hair a bit. His moans are muffled by Mark’s kisses. You start to jerk Mark off as well, so their moans mingle with the sounds of their kisses.  
After a few minutes you switch to sucking Mark’s cock. Mark throws his head in his neck and moans loudly. “Ahn, Noona!” He cries loud. Then he twitched forward, shoving his cock down your throat. You move off quickly, before your gag reflex acts up. You look to find Jaebum slowly pressing a finger into Mark’s rear. The smirk on Jaebum’s face is unparalleled. He slowly fucks Mark with one finger, drawing a slew of moans from the older boy’s lips. You lean back in to gently lick at Mark’s glans. You don’t want him to cum yet, after all.

“Shall we have at her again?” Jaebum asks. “Y-yeah…” Mark mutter hotly. “Go to the couch.” Jaebum tells you. “You should ask more politely, Jaebum-ah.” You huff, but you oblige anyway. You lay down like one of them french girls and turn your head to the two men before you. They don’t seem to be coming over. Jaebum only proceeds to finger Mark, now with two digits. Mark’s eyes are fixed on you as he quivers under Jaebum’s ministrations. “Do you want her, Mark?” Jaebum asks sharply. Mark audibly swallow, but manages to make no other sound. “Use your words, hyung, you know how to.” Jaebum says softly, his voice a deep murr. Mark flusters. “N-noona…. Noona, I want … want you so … so bad.” He stutters as best he can. “Then come to me Mark.” You take pseudo pity on him, but actually you are very aroused by the sight of Mark almost coming undone under Jaebum’s touches.   
Jaebum let’s Mark go, pulling away from him. Mark whines loudly at the loss. “Go to her.” It is an order when Jaebum says it. Mark obliges, scrambling over to the couch with unsteady knees. You welcome him with open arms and pull him on top of you. He nests himself between your legs and leans in to connect his lips with your. You kiss him back eagerly and hook one leg around his hips. Mark moans softly when his cock collides with your folds. You slide you fingers down his spine to pinch your butt with one hand, while you shove your other hand into his hair. Mark grinds into you once and invades your mouth with his tongue, earning a soft moan from you.

While you make out, Jaebum retrieves lube and two condoms.

Jaebum’s hand slips between your intertwined bodies and he grabs hold of Mark’s cock. Mark moans into your mouth. Jaebum makes quick work of applying the condom on Mark’s cock, making sure not to stimulate the older man too much. Then he positions Mark’s cock against your entrance and pulls away. Mark is quick to ease inside of you. You moan in unison with him and tighten your grip on him. Jaebum watches on for a moment, before lubing up two fingers and moving behind Mark. Those two lubed up fingers are slowly shoved up Mark’s own entrance again. Mark cries out loudly, breaking the kiss. His hips stutter forward and he bottoms out inside of you. You moan wantonly as well. “Carry on, don’t let me interrupt you.” Jaebum says, his tone wicked and dark. Mark flusters and slowly retracts from your core. Only to be so stimulated by Jaebum rubbing his prostate that he stutters forward again.

Jaebum doesn’t let off in the last. He keeps stimulating Mark while the poor guy tries his best not to butch up his sloppy attempt at fucking you. It is a surprise that he lasts as long as to give you an orgasm. But it surely has something to do with Jaebum reaching to rub at your clit. But when he feels your muscles clench around his cock, combined with Jaebum’s insistent rubbing at his prostate, drives Mark over the edge. He spends his seed and moans softly but wantonly.

Only when Mark has calmed down and lays contently in your arms, Jaebum puts on his own condom and grabs Mark by the hips. Mark’s whole body tenses when Jaebum shoves his length home in one thrust. You look up at Mark to find his face pulled into a mask of pleasure. And inside you, his cock stirs again. With a second thrust, Jaebum shoves Mark all the way inside you again, causing the both of you to whimper. Jaebum smirks and keep up the deep, brutal pace of his thrusts, making Mark cry out for him. You cup Mark’s cheek and pull him in for a deep kiss. Mark kisses back eagerly, happy to muffle his moans with your lips. He allows himself to continuously be shoves inside of you, against you. Even if your teeth clatter together and the way he is made to grind against you brings you closer to the edge again.

It is mere coincidence that the three of you erupt on the same exact moment. Jaebum’s groans mingle with your moans and Mark’s whimpers. It all accumulates into one big dirty ass sound while you ride the last waves of your orgasms. Mark’s body grows lax again yours and he nuzzles his nose into the nape of your neck. Jaebum slowly pulls out of Mark’s ass and sits back against the backrest of the couch, exhaling heavily. You put your hands on Mark’s back and rub him gently. “You okay there buddy?” You ask. “Rather overwhelmed” Mark mumbles as he slowly pulls out of you.

Mark and Jaebum lean against each other, calming down a little, when you can hear the door being unlocked. “Shit, the others are home.” Mark gets up and runs into his room. Jaebum rushes away to his bedroom too. You are left to scramble for your clothes and run into the laundry room to avoid Jackson seeing you naked.


	5. MarkJin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quite self serving one

“Come on Y/N! The water is nice! Jump in!” Mark calls out. You look up at your childhood friend. He’s wedged himself atop of a inflatable crocodile and smiles widely, baring his lovely sharp canines. You hesitate to join him. The sheer reason being his friend. Park Jinyoung is the single most elegant Korean male you have ever seen.Everything about him is just so right. But you are a bit too shy to be in close proximity to him. What if you say something stupid. Or what if you trip and Jinyoung thinks you are dumb. “N-no, I’m fine here!” You yell in return.  
You are glad none of Mark’s other bandmates aren’t here at the moment. Or his parents for that matter. Raymond is known to fatherly tease you at times. No, it is just you, Mark and Jinyoung. And you’d rather not embarrass yourself in front of the two men you just might fancy. So you stay put on your perch under the sunscreen. “Awe come on, don’t be such a spoilsport, Y/N!!!” It is Jinyoung who calls out to you. You shuffle around on your beach towel. Refusing him now would be considered rude. But getting in the pool with those two, doesn’t sound like the best idea to you either. So many things could happen. You just know it. So you shake your head again, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. One that doesn’t clue Mark and Jinyoung in one how you feel about them. How you feel about both of them. They would never be comfortable with you having a crush on both of them. No way in hell.  
But you come up short when Jinyoung and Mark climb out of the pool and head your way. “Oh you are going to have fun with us young lady, wether you want it or not!” Mark says. “No, please don’t.” You try to sway him with a pitiful face. But there is no swaying Mark today. He takes you by the hands and pulls you to your feet. And before you can protest, Jinyoung throws you over his shoulder and carries you into the pool, gently letting you into the lukewarm water. “See, not so bad, hey.” He smiles a dazzeling smile at you. You fluster and look anywhere at at his face. “I erm… no..” You mumble. “Alright then, let’s play!” Mark call out loudly.

You loosen up a little after a while. Jinyoung proves just about as silly as Mark. He flops down on the inflatable crocodile and bumps into you and Mark with it’s snout. Mark giggles and Jinyoung smiles softly at him. You laugh too and he smiles at you as well. Then Mark scoops you up and throws you into the deeper end of the pool. You squeal and disappear under the water surface, before erupting again, your hair sticking flat against your face. You huff and cough a little and brush your hair out of your face. Jinyoung paddles the crocodile towards you, bumping into you again. “Are you always so good looking when you are wet, or does your bikini compliment you so well?” He grins a cheesy grin up at you. You blush darkly and have no idea how to react. 

“She is always cute, not only when she is wet.” Mark is the one to answer. You look up at him, your facial color almost strawberry red now. “M-Mark, don’t say silly things, you make me shy.” You mumble. Mark wraps an arm around you and smiles a fangy grin at you. “But you are double cute when you are shy.” Mark taps a finger against your cheek. You huff and shove his hand away softly. “Is that why you tease her, Mark hyung, to see her blush.” Jinyoung cooes. Now Mark is flustered as well. “You are both terribly cute when you blush.” Jinyoung grins and gets up from the crocodile. “I could kiss you both.” He says boldly. You barely dare to look anywhere but the surface of the water, rippling around your waist. However, Mark giggles loudly. “Then why don’t you do that?” He asks Jinyoung.

You scramble out of the pool like a wet cat when Jinyoung approaches Mark. You wrap yourself in your towel and watch on how Jinyoung delicately cups Mark’s jawline and leans closer. Mark tilts his head ever so slightly and wets his lips with a cute pink tongue. Jinyoung closes the distance and presses his lips against Mark’s. Mark moans softly, slipping his hand into Jinyoung’s black hair. The sounds of their kisses are quite loud and you curse your body for the way it reacts.  
Jinyoung pulls away. And then both boys turn to you. “So so, y/n, you are up next.” Jinyoung climbs out of the pool, Mark following close behind. Jinyoung plops down beside you and Mark sits on your other side. “Come on, it is your turn.” Jinyoung takes a gentle grasp of your chin. You fluster darkly. “J-jinyoung… a-are your crazy.” You stutter. “You barely even know me.” You try to protest. But Jinyoung’s lips on yours silence you. The kiss is soft and tender and the feel of Jinyoung’s smooth supple lips on yours makes your heart beat faster. It is perfect and over too quickly. Jinyoung moves away and rubs his thumb over your glistening lower lip. “That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” He cooes.

Mark clears his throat. “Can it be my turn now?” He asks. “But I kissed you already!” Jinyoung says. “As much as that is true, I have yet to kiss y/n.” Mark replies. You can’t believe your ears, you look at Mark, incredulous. This boy must be joking. “Hm, yeah you are right.” Jinyoung nods. Mark then leans over to you and cups your cheek with a gentle hand. You close your eyes, knowing what to expect now. And indeed, not a second later Mark’s amazingly soft and tender lips crash into yours. You sigh happily, finally getting what you have always been yearning for.

Somehow you end up exchanging many more kisses with Jinyoung and Mark and they kiss each other too.

You slowly wander your lips over Mark’s throat, while Jinyoung’s mouth trails lower. Mark moans softly at your ministrations, his fists clinging in the soft fabric of the towels you lie on. You latch your lips on his adam’s apple and suckle fervently. Mark moans loudly and rakes a hand through your hair. Jinyoung decides to one up the game and trails his tongue over Mark’s cute little pink nipple. Mark wails with pleasure and shovels a hand into Jinyoung’s hair as well. You take note of Mark’s strong reaction and shelf it under for-later-use.  
Both of you trail your lips lower. Mark moans rather loudly when you brush your lips over his hard nipple. And he whines and trashes a little when Jinyoung dips his tongue into his belly button. “Why did you do that?” You ask. “He really likes it when I lick there.” Jinyoung says. It is evident Mark’s body has no secret for him. “It just feels so strangely arousing. I can’t help it.” Mark somehow feels the need to defend himself. Jinyoung snickers and leans in to do it again. Mark whines again and tries to get Jinyoung lower. More in the direction of his crotch. “You’re greedy, it is not your turn anymore.” Jinyoung tsks.   
So it is your turn instead. Jinyoung maneuvers you down onto the towels and Mark scrambles to his knees. “Please enjoy us, y/n.” Mark whispers, before leaning into slowly kiss you. Jinyoung undoes your bikini top and slowly starts to massage both your breasts with delicate hands. You can feel the temperature of your blood rise and you moan into the kiss you share with Mark. Mark grins and slowly slips his tongue into your mouth. You grab a fistful of his hair and let your tongue battle with his. Jinyoung lays down to lavishly suckle your nipples, causing your kisses to grow increasingly sloppy.  
Mark breaks away for air. “Look at how horney she is getting, it is so cute.” Jinyoung says to him. Mark giggles softly and trails his fingers over your jawline. “How about we ravish this cute girl right here.” Jinyoung suggests. Mark nods in agreement and lays down beside you to kiss and nip at your jawline and throat. Jinyoung is still concentrating on your breasts, tweaking your nipples with his fingers and teeth. You moan loudly and scratch your nails iddly over the towels. Both boys relish in the sounds you make, drinking them in.   
Slowly their lips venture lower. Mark bites softly at your collarbone and Jinyoung tugs at your bikini bottom to bare your hip and the soft plane between your bone and your belly. He sucks until your tender skin bruises and you cry out his name. “Oh fuck, can you hear how crazy she goes.” Mark says, before swirling his tongue around your nipple. You moan again. “It is so arousing.” Jinyoung agrees, reaching a hand up to play with your other nipple.

“I need to get out of these swim shorts.” Mark complains. Jinyoung grins and cups Mark’s erection through the cloth of his colorful shorts. He massages mildly and Mark whimpers in response. “Go ahead, take them off.” Jinyoung says. Mark flusters a little, but pulls down his shorts down all the same.m His erect cock springs free, throbbing and glistening at the tip. You extend your hand and rub your thumb over the slick tip, causing Mark to groan lewdly. Jinyoung leans over as well, firmly gripping Mark’s shaft and jerking firmly a few times. Mark moans and pants and his knees become weak. He fall backward into the grass, slowly thrusting up in Jinyoung’s hand. “Hey now, you had your turn Mark, don’t you think we should get on Jinyoung’s case now?” You pipe up.  
Mark tackles Jinyoung to the ground and drags down his swim shorts. Jinyoung’s erection is less prominent than Mark. “I think he needs to be more worked up.” Mark tells you. He pours his breath over Jinyoung’s cock and smiles as Jinyoung moans. “Mark let me do that.” You pout, nudging him aside. “Fine..” Mark pout a little but lays down beside Jinyoung and kisses him deeply.   
You in your turn lean in to flick your tongue at Jinyoung’s glans. Jinyoung moans lewdly into Mark’s mouth. His cock hardens more and precum dribbles down over his glans. You lick it up. Jinyoung squirms to get more of his cock into your mouth. You smirk and let him slowly slip deeper into your mouth. Jinyoung moans the most lovely moan and you can feel him twitch under the ministrations of your tongue. “Is he fully hard now?” Mark asks. You let Jinyoung’s cock slip from your mouth with a wet pop. “As hard as he will get.” You say. “Small wonder, your mouth is heavenly.” Jinyoung sighs blissfully.

Mark gets up to retrieve some condoms from inside the house, giving you and Jinyoung a few minutes alone. He takes you tenderly into his arms and kisses your slowly. “I could actually fall in love for you.” He whispers. “But?” You ask, feeling like he is not telling you all there is to the matter. “But I am with Mark. I can’t leave Mark out of this.” Jinyoung says softly. “I understand…” You mumble. “But you have a crush on Mark too, am I right?” Jinyoung grins. You pounce on him. “Don’t you dare tell him.” You hiss, but your words are lost when your folds rub over his cock and causes him to moan. “Oh please let me slip in real quick before Mark comes back.” He groans. “No way, it is safe sex or no sex.” You tell him, but grind down on him all the same, coating his cock with your slick arousal. Jinyoung moans wantonly.

Mark returns after ten full minutes. Just when Jinyoung tries to thrust himself into you. You giggle and roll off. “I said no.” You playfully slap Jinyoung’s chest. “Use this instead!” Mark throws a condom at Jinyoung’s face and sits down beside you in the grass, opening his own with delicate nails. You laugh softly and take the condom from the wrapper to apply it to Mark’s eager cock. “How do we want to do this?” Mark asks softly. “How many condoms did you bring?” Jinyoung asks. “Three.” Mark says. “Very well, lay down you.” Jinyoung says to Mark. Mark obliges and lays down on the towels. “Climb on jagiya, but don’t welcome him in just yet.” Jinyoung cooes to you. You straddle Mark’s pelvis , rubbing your folds against his condom clad cock. Mark moans and pulls you in for a kiss.   
With your rear stuck out the way it is, Jinyoung knows there is no controlling him. He quickly sheaths his cock with a condom and rushes over. The moment the tip of his cock kisses your fold, he moans an incredibly pornographic moan. Mark moans back to him, simply aroused by the way Jinyoung moans. Jinyoung slowly pushes into you, making you cry out as well. Jinyoung presses his teeth into your shoulder, creating a big red and blue spot. Mark gives you other shoulder the same treatment and you feel as though you are about to burst. Jinyoung grabs you by your hip and starts to thrust in and out of you in a slow but deep pace. It causes you to moan out loudly.

Slowly your orgasm builds and washes you away. Your walls cling to Jinyoung’s cock and he has to quickly pull out in order not to be taken by his own climax. You whimper and writhe on top of Mark and you moan louder when Jinyoung helps Mark’s cock inside of you. Mark thrusts up, deeper into you, immediately. You moan loudly as Mark fuck you right through your orgasm.   
This is also the perfect window of time Jinyoung uses to switch condom. The second condom is thicker and more lubed up. “Roll over you two. I wana get some of that sweet Taiwanese ass.” Jinyoung says. You put your arms around Mark’s neck and hook one leg around his waist so he can roll you onto the towels. Once your back hits the ground, Mark thrusts in all the way, laying still as he bottoms out. Jinyoung kneels behind him and parts his buttcheeks, leaning down to spit on the tense ring of muscle of Mark’s own entrance. Then he starts slowly fingering Mark. Mark nuzzles his face in the nape your neck and moans wickedly. So wickedly you can feel your arousal rise again. 

 

The way Mark cries out when Jinyoung pushes into him is inhuman. For a moment everything stays still, and the three of your are simply breathing together. Then Jinyoung starts to pull out of Mark, slowly and almost till the head and then he plunges back in. Mark can only moan and writhe the first few minutes. Only when he has found himself again, he starts to thrust as well. In time with Jinyoung’s thrusts. They rise and fall together and the air is heavy with moans.

You feel another climax coming over you. “Ah … M-Mark… Jin-Jinyoung!” You cry out. “Cum for us. Please let yourself go.” Jinyoung whispers. Your muscles tighten again, this time around Mark’s cock. It ushers in Mark’s own climax and he spends himself inside the condom. He falls lax on top of you and his entire body relaxes.  
Not a minute later Jinyoung cums as well. He groans deep in his throat and thrusts spastically while he spends jets of seed into the condom. His body grows lax too. “Guys guys, you are squishing me!” He yell. Jinyoung swiftly moves off, Mark rolling away soon after. They both pull off their condoms and throw them in the garden bin. Then they lay down on the towels beside you and kiss you on your cheek.


	6. JackBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit clumsy, I am sorry

Getting drunk with Jackson and Bambam seemed to be a good idea a few hours ago. And now you change your mind. You’re in a backroom of the club and Bambam is on the table, shirtless, dancing like an A class stripper against and on the pole in the middle of the table. You have long since lost Jackson. All he can do is watch Bambam lustily, rubbing the tightness of his jeans now and then. You sigh and lean your chin on the edge of the table. This is getting boring very quickly.

“Y/N dance with me.” Bambam pulls you up and onto the table. You are absolutely mortified. “No no no, I am not going to dance, are you completely mad.” You try to escape Bambam’s grasp. “No come on, dance, please.” Bambam whines. “No, I don’t want to Bambam.” You huff. You look to Jackson for help. “Say something to him Jackson!” You call out. “Say something to her Jackson!” Bambam mimicks you. You look at him with utter insult. Jackson in his turn look between Bambam and you, his befuddled mind trying to comprehend what is asked of him. Then his mind farts and he seems to come to a conclusion. “Can’t you just both dance? Or make out with me or something?” He asks. Bambam giggles widely. “Of course we will both dance for you.” He cooes. You feel the utter urge to facepalm. “You heard the man, dance girl.” Bambam says. He turns you with your back against him. He grabs your hips and starts to slowly grind against you. 

You freeze over when you feel Bambam’s boner against your butt. “Come on, dance like you have nothing to lose, girl.” Bambam whispers in your ear. You feel a shiver down your spine. Bambam grins against you again and this time your can’t help moving with him. “That’s right, move like that.” Bambam says, rocking with the boom of the music. You fluster and look at the surface of the table. And not only to avoid looking at Jackson’s lusty face.

Bambam’s hands travel from your hips up your sides and back to your hips. Then he let’s you go and does a little twirl around the pole. You follow his example and then rub your pelvis against his, making him moan softly. You grow more confident and rolls your hips. Bambam grins and slaps your ass. You yelp and hop off the table to sit down beside Jackson. He grins and puts an arm around your shoulders. He presses a big sticky kiss to your cheek and nuzzles into you. You card your hand into his bleach hair and rub your chin over his forehead. Jackson murrs happily and puts his arms around your waist.   
You almost jump out of your skin when you feel Jackson start to kiss on your neck. Bambam is forgotten on the table and Jackson’s focus is fully on you. Jackson’s hand creeps to your cheeks and makes you face him. He leans up a little bit and mashes your lips with his own. You whimper softly against Jackson’s lips and kiss him back softly. It makes Jackson smile against your lips and kiss you deeper in return.

Bambam allows you to kiss Jackson for a little while, but then feels like he is getting forgotten. He flops down on the couch beside you and travels a hand over your button up shirt, playing with your buttons. He leans in to nip at your earlobe, making you moan into Jackson’s mouth. Bambam’s fingers flit over the buttons of your shirt again, opening them and gently shoving your shirt away to expose your florescent pink bra. Jackson’s hand immediately flashes out to cup one breast and Bambam soon joined, supply groping the other.

Jackson pulls away from your lips and lean in to kiss Bambam instead. His hand moves from your breast to your back. He undoes the clasp of your bra and Bambam pulls it off. Both boys cup your breasts and slowly rub your nipples. Bambam breaks away from the kiss and leans in to gently suck your nipple. You moan, shoving your hand up Bambam’s hair. Jackson grins and repeats after Bambam. His tongue runs over your nipple and your moan again. Jackson smirks against your soft flesh. “Hn… N-no, please… please slow down boys.” You whimper. There is no way the boys are going to slow down, though. Instead Bambam opens your jeans while Jackson works on Bambam’s and his own.

Wrestling each other out of your clothes is not the easiest task, especially not when you try to make out with each other at the same time. And the fact Bambam and Jackson are beyond greedy is not helping.

But in the end you manage to all get naked. It takes a while, but you get there. You end up pinned down on the couch. Bambam crouches on your chest, smirking down on you. Jackson crawls between your legs, his breath washing over your core. “J-Jackson… What…” You murmur. “Shhh, just let me do this?” Jackson murmurs deeply. You want to lean back and close your eyes, but Bambam tsks. “Come on, don’t deny me my pleasure.” He whines, stroking the tips of his fingers over his own cock. You diligently open your mouth for him. Bambam places his cock against your lips and you starts to work him with lips and tongue. Bambam moans wantonly, throwing his head in his neck.

Just when you are getting the hang of sucking off Bambam while he is knelt over your chest, Jackson decides it is a good idea to put in his own two cents. His tongue flicks at your folds, causing you to moan loudly around Bambam’s cock. He starts out soft and slow, opening your folds tentatively and exploring in a grueling teasing pace. But he slowly increases the passion with which he explores your core. You muffle your moans by sucking Bambam deeper into your throat, earning a mangled groan from him. But you can’t bear it any longer when Jackson sucks down on your clit. You let Bambam slip from your throat and roll head head away to be able to moan for Jackson. And the moans that slip from your lips are sinful.

Bambam whines, not liking the lack of stimulation. “Jackson, this is not working!” He huffs. Jackson detaches himself from your clit and looks up at Bambam. “What then do you suggest we do?” Jackson asks, a bit miffed that Bambam broke his groove. “Spitroast?” Bambam looks at Jackson over his shoulder and licks his lips in a seductive way. “Oh that sounds so good.” Jackson grins. “Come on, get off of her then, give her some room.” Jackson says, gently nudging Bambam against his back. Bambam huffs a little and gets off.

“Come on you, onto your knees, you know the drill.” Bambam says to you. You bite your lip but oblige, scrambling to hands and knees. Bambam smiles his wicked smile down on you and runs his fingers through your hair. “Now come on, open up like a good girl.” Bambam cooes softly. You decide to be coy and shake your head, keeping your mouth shut. Jackson is the one to remedy this. He rubs his thumb over your folds and slowly presses the digit inside you. It causes you to cry out loudly, giving Bambam occasion to place the tip of his cock on your lips. You flick your tongue against it, making Bambam moan hoarsely.  
Jackson fingers you like there is no tomorrow and you can barely keep from letting Bambam slip again, but you keep him in your mouth, because you don’t want to leave him out. But only barely, because Jackson’s fingers reach deep inside you and his thumb softly rubs at your clit with perfect skill. You moan around Bambam’s cock and try to keep him in. As good as you can. For the waves of your climax are about to wash you away, but for Bambam’s sake you hold strong and keep sucking. Even if the waves come crashing down, making your legs and arms shake. “Oh fuck yes!” Jackson groans. He pulls his fingers out of your dripping wet core and gives you a playful slap on your ass.

You cry out loudly when Jackson pushes his cock inside you. The sounds are muffled by Bambam’s cock, but do cause him to moan in his own turn. His eyes close and he slowly thrusts into your mouth. Experimental, to make sure you are alright with it. You whimper, but not in discomfort. So Bambam thrusts again, in time with Jackson. They both moan and you rake your nails over the plush of the couch.   
Bambam’s and Jackson’s thrusts fall out of sync, which is fine by you. You simply hold on and keep sucking. Muffling your moans with Bambam’s cock. But Bambam moans in your stead. Until Jackson leans in and pulls Bambam in to kiss them. From then on their thrusts come back to sync, only to become increasingly sloppy. “Bambam, how close are you?” Jackson pants. “A-almost there..” Bambam stutters. “Together… Together.” Jackson manages to moan.

Jackson’s hips stutter, while Bambam goes completely still. “Hngh fuck… gona bust.” Jackson groans. And at the same time, spot on, both and Bambam spend their seed. You can feel Jackson erupt and Bambam spill into your throat. You swallow and then let him slip from your mouth again.

Bambam falls backwards onto the couch pillows and you plop down with your chin on the belly. Jackson in turn flops down on your, wrapping his strong arms around your waist.

“We just had sex in the backroom of a club, what the hell..” You mumble to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be Meanie!


	7. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omo, this took me a while, but I am proud of it!

The weather is terrible. It rains endlessly and you are forced to stay inside. No biggy for your two boyfriends. Wonwoo claims the biggest chair in your apartment and your copy of the A World of Ice and Fire lexicon to read. You bring him some tea and sit down on the couch, turn on the tellie and flick through the channels. Mingyu flops down on the couch and lays down, nuzzling his head into your hand to convince you to play with his hair. You giggle. “You are such a puppy Gyu.” You cooe, running your hands through his soft brown hair. Mingyu doesn’t reply safe for a soft happy murr.   
You halt your channel surfing for a new episode of Adventure Time. Wonwoo slaps the ponderous tome he is ready close and lays it on the coffee table. He picks up his mug of tea and takes a small sip. As soon as Mingyu picks up on the fact that Wonwoo has put down the book, he opens his arms and whines. Wonwoo looks at him over the rim of his cute round glasses. Mingyu trashes some more and whines again. And also elbows you in the gut while he is trying to make Wonwoo come and cuddle. You scream a loud ‘ouch’ and pout down on the dorky culprit. “Wah, Jagiya, I am sorry for hurting you.” Mingyu sits upright and takes your face between his hands. “Sorry sorry sorry.” He whines, pushing his nose against yours. “I am fine Mingyu, just watch out where you place your long ass limbs.” You reply softly. You feel your cheeks color because of your boyfriend’s closeness. It is a think you barely get used to, no matter how much time you spend with Mingyu, he will always have the power to make you shy, while Wonwoo always seems to be able to calm you down.   
“Wonwoo, look how cute she is blushing!” Mingyu cheers. “Stop teasing her you.” Wonwoo says, his voice even, which is a rather good indicator that he is reading again. “I am not teasing her!” Mingyu protests. He hufs and pulls you in his lap. You fluster even darker when he nuzzles his face in the nape of your neck and his breath hotly caresses your skin. “Wonwoo, come cuddle with us!” Mingyu grumbles. Wonwoo looks up from the big book on his lap and sighs. “Fine..” He puts the book down and gets up from the big chair. He plops down on the couch beside Mingyu. Mingyu instantly wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and pulls him closer. You can just picture the wide grin on the younger boys face. The smile that appears on Wonwoo’s face is far more reluctant, but it comes all the same as he makes himself comfortable in Mingyu’s one armed embrace.

Dark clouds crowd the sky. The rain worsens and in the distance thunder rumbles. “Such frightful weather.” You mumbles, pressing yourself closer against Mingyu’s torso. Wonwoo in his turn slums over to nuzzle his cheek against your shoulder. “We’re safe from the rain here inside. No worries Noona.” Mingyu murmurs, nuzzling his chin in your hair. “We’re all inside, dry and safe.” Wonwoo agrees. “Yes, I guess you are right, luf.” You raise a hand and play with Wonwoo’s hair some.

The thunder sounds louder and louder. Your grip on Wonwoo tightens and you press yourself against Mingyu as much as you can. “Baby don’t be afraid.” Wonwoo murmurs deeply. “I am not afraid.” You mumble. But you squeal and almost jump out of your skin with a loud bang sounds from outside and all the lights go out. The tv also dies and the soft background buzz of the fridge abruptly comes to a halt. “The power went out.” Mingyu points out. “You don’t say.” Wonwoo disentangles himself from you and grabs his phone. “I’ll go grab some candles.” He says. “I’ll bring the roses, see you in the bedroom.” Mingyu shoves you from his lap and runs off as well. “Oi, what the hell do you guys think you are doing!” You cry out loudly. “Just go to bed!” Mingyu yells back.

 

With a huff you flop down on the bed. You barely got comfortable when Wonwoo enters with a few lit candles in the butt ugly ornate holders your mother bought for your housewarming. He puts one down on the nightstand and the other on your desk. Mingyu wanders into the bedroom as well, with a few half wilted roses that you keep in your kitchen. “So, all nice and romantic.” He says, leaning against the desk, where he puts the flowers down, far way from the candle so they don’t catch fire. He starts to slowly unbutton his shirt.   
Wonwoo sits on the bed by your side. “Look at him, he thinks he is so sexy.” He murmurs, leaning his head on your shoulder. “He is rather sexy though, don’t deny it.” You say. “With his slick hair and sunkissed skin. Those soft deep eyes and perfect sharp jawline. Long gangly limbs, but abs to die for. Rather sexy, no I think not.” Wonwoo says. “You best hope he has no verbal body worship kink.” You tease Wonwoo. Wonwoo sniggers softly. “Well I am kinda half mast right now.” Mingyu drapes his shirt over your desk chair and does a little model posing before coming over to the bed.  
He lays down with his head in your lap. You smile softly at him and run your fingers through his hair. He murrs happily and nuzzles closer into you. Wonwoo shifts a little and reaches his hand out to trace the outline of Mingyu’s glorious abs. Mingyu purrs and leans more towards Wonwoo’s touch. “Yeah, he is sporting a half master.” You point out, making Wonwoo’s eyes wander to Mingyu’s crotch. And yes, the outline of Mingyu’s half hard cock is very evident. Wonwoo extends his hand and slowly starts to palm Mingyu through the cloth of his ripped skinny jeans. Mingyu moans sensually, throwing his head back gently. Somehow he becomes twice as sexy as soon as he is in pleasure and you take a few moments to observe him. Observe how Mingyu’s throaty moans slip from his pink lips while Wonwoo slowly brings him to full hardness.  
“Don’t sit there, help me with this dork.” Wonwoo tells you. “No Wonwoo, you should take off your shirt first.” You disagree. Wonwoo pulls his shirt over his head. “Happy now?” He asks. “No, you should kiss me now.” You cooe. Wonwoo obliges, leaning in to slowly and sensually caress your lips with his own. It is not even a kiss anymore, it is lip on lip massage and much better than any kiss would have a right to be. And of course Mingyu wants in on the action. “Hey do that to me too.” He pipes in. Wonwoo slowly breaks away from you and looks down on Mingyu. “Come get them.” Wonwoo says. He is more able to defy Mingyu than you. Mingyu huffs and sits upright, yanking Wonwoo closer. Wonwoo is forced to straddle Mingyu’s hips. Mingyu tangles a hand in Wonwoo’s soft black hair.   
“Kiss me, Wonu-Hyung?” Mingyu breathes hotly. “Ask nicely, you ingrate.” The sheer arrogance that Wonwoo uses in his voice is utterly sexy. But Mingyu is barely swayed. He closes his fist in Wonwoo’s hair and jerks his head back a little. “I said, kiss me.” Mingyu whispers. Despite Mingyu’s gentle, dorky nature, he can be a needy lover. But Wonwoo can hold his own again the taller boy.   
So instead of giving in to Mingyu’s demands, Wonwoo grinds against Mingyu, their pelvises colliding. “Don’t drag this out, Mingyu-yah, we are leaving out Noona.” Wonwoo murmurs darkly. “You know very well Noona likes to see it when I make you squirm.” Mingyu whispers. “Aren’t I the one making you squirm.” Wonwoo grinds his pelvis against Mingyu’s hard cock. Mingyu moans and moves one of Wonwoo’s legs around his hips, toppling him into the sheets. He immediately thrusts his pelvis forward, making Wonwoo moan rather loudly. “Now who is squirming.” Mingyu smiles a way to bright smile. He leans in to sensually mold his lips with Wonwoo’s, earning another loud moan.

“Noona’s turn.” With that, Mingyu pulls away from Wonwoo and focusses on you. Mingyu crawls over to you and cups your cheek. “Turned on yet, Noona.” He asks with a wide grin. “A wee lil’ bit.” You tease. “Just a wee bit. I’ll just have to make it more then, don’t I.” He cooes. “Oh button it and get on.” You chide. Mingyu chuckles and tilts your head before leaning in. The way he presses his lips against your makes your heart rush. Mingyu knows how to get your going and he uses it every time. Softly you moan against his lips and you tangle your hand in his hair, tugging gently. It makes Mingyu groan deeply. He loves it when you tug his hair a little.

Slowly Mingyu pulls away. “Now what? Is it your turn to undress, Noona?” He asks. “No, we will undress her.” Wonwoo puts in. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo, his soft brown eyes almost hesitant. “Alright, we’ll do that.” He pulls you forward a little bit. It gives Wonwoo the space to settle behind you. He puts an arm around you, sliding his fingers under your shirt. “Slowly now.” He warns. Mingyu does have the tendency to rush things a little. Mingyu rolls his eyes in response, which earns him a whack on his head from the older boy.

That rouses Mingyu into action. He practically plasters himself against you to get to Wonwoo. You hear Wonwoo moan in your ear as Mingyu reaches him and kisses him rather aggressively. With all the accompanying sounds. And it is such a turn on. You are positively sandwiched between two men that are making out. With Mingyu grinding his clad cock against your clad folds and Wonwoo his own against your butt.

Wonwoo’s fingers start to wander over your belly again. Slowly the digits travel up your shirt, even though the way Mingyu is pressed against you make that a little difficult. But Wonwoo manages none the less, poking the tips of his fingers against one of your breasts. He breaks away from the kiss and plants and lips against your neck. Mingyu turns his head to the other side and nips at the lobe of your ear. You cry out loudly, first for Wonwoo and then for Mingyu. The boys grin to your skin and continue their ministrations.  
Wonwoo pulls your shirt up while Mingyu unclasps your bra. Within a few seconds your whole torso is bared and you are on an even playing ground with both your very shirtless boyfriends. Mingyu wants to lean in to lavish your breasts with attention, but Wonwoo quickly covers them with his hands. Mingyu huffs and pouts at Wonwoo. Wonwoo grins back and starts massaging your boobs, twisting your nipples between thumb and forefinger in a slow and gentle fashion. You moan breathily, but are shut up when Mingyu kisses you deeply. His tongue slips into your mouth and muffles your moans. You put your arms around his neck and kiss him back with equal passion.   
Naturally Wonwoo feels mildly left out. So he starts to attack your neck with his mouth. He spreads bruises and bitemarks over your previousely unscaved skin. You muffle more and more moans in Mingyu’s mouth and feel the wickedness in your blood rise. You move your hand from Mingyu’s neck to his chest, traveling it down his abs. It causes gooseflesh to rise on his arms and back and he gently moans into your mouth. You smirk against his lips and lower your fingers more. Deftly you unzip his fly and undo the button of his jeans. Mingyu has to break away, because his breath accelerates when you slip your fingers into his jeans to palm him through the cloth of his boxers. Mingyu moans deeply and grinds into your touch.   
You shiver when Wonwoo decides to travel his hand into your own pants, softly nudging his finger against your clit. You gasp at the pleasure that shoots through your spine. Wonwoo smirks against the skin of your neck and starts rubbing you in all earnest. You moan out loudly and feel how you are slowly getting wet. Naturally Mingyu can’t keep out of it and starts tugging down your pants and then your panties. “Oh Noona, I can smell how aroused you are.” Mingyu smirks, sliding his hand up your thigh to your core. “So wet.” He whispers, pushing one finger inside of you until the second knuckle. You cry out for him, rather loudly. Loud enough to make Wonwoo put his free hand over your mouth. “Sssh, you don’t want the neighbours to hear you.” He whispers darkly. Mingyu guffaws. “Do you really think she is louder then the storm going on outside?” He sniggers. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and removes his hand from your mouth. “Please Noona, be a bit quiet.” He murmurs. You nod slowly. But you break your promise right away. Because Wonwoo slips a finger inside of you as well. And the mismatched pace with which the two boys thrust their finger drives you positively crazy.

You cling to Mingyu’s biceps when you feel your climax wash you away. You moan to him while you press yourself deep into Wonwoo’s one armed embrace. “Jees Louise, calm down Noona.” Mingyu jokes. “Oh shut your cakehole, you like it when I am noisy.” You nudge your foot against his clad cock. His boxer is stained with precum and you can even see him throb a little. Mingyu whines a little. “Don’t tease me like that Noona.” He mumbles. “No no, tease him more.” Wonwoo murmurs against the shell of your ear. You giggle softly and nudge your toes directly against Mingyu’s slick glans. You hook your toes in the elastic band of his boxers and tug them down. “Look at how eager you are.” Wonwoo cooes. “Let’s suck him!” You wiggle your way out of Wonwoo’s arms and pounce on Mingyu, toppling him into the sheets.  
Mingyu laughs softly and wraps you in his arms. Just to have your struggle a little. Wonwoo comes to your aid, however. He plants his lips on the soft plain of Mingyu’s loin and sucks until the skin bruises. Mingyu groans hotly and knots one of his hands into Wonwoo’s dark hair. One arm less to pin you down with. Wonwoo ghosts his breath over Mingyu’s cock, hearing him moan deliciously again. Wonwoo smirks to himself and travels his tongue over one of the veins in Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu’s back arches and he bunches his other hand into the sheets. You roll away and make your way down south as well.  
Mingyu runs completely out of breath when you take the head of his cock into your mouth. “N-noona.” He gasps. “You get so horney, it is cute.” Wonwoo teases. Mingyu groans and pulls at Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo moans lustily and greedily laps at Mingyu’s cock. “Now who gets horney.” Mingyu murmurs. You have to giggle to yourself, because it is so striking how Mingyu defends his dominance at all costs. And of course the way Wonwoo keeps trying to challenge the younger boy only adds fuel to the file.   
The two of your lick and suck at Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu indeed gets very horney. He moans and grunts and even trashes a little, in an attempt to get more mouth onto his cock. You press down on one of his hips, Wonwoo pinning down the other. “Sshh ssh sssh. Don’t struggle.” You cooe softly, before tongueing at his slit. Mingyu can only grunt in return. He doesn’t dare talk back at you, because he know you will just up and leave and most likely convince Wonwoo to follow. No matter how much Mingyu wants to be in charge, he know you are higher on the pecking order.

You pull away just when Mingyu is about to erupt. “Wonwoo’s turn.” You cooe. Mingyu sits up as fast as he can and smirks. “Lay down Wonu Hyung.” He murrs. Wonwoo is so kind as to oblige right away. He spreads out in the most alluring way. Mingyu makes short work of Wonwoo’s jeans and boxers. “Hyung is so beautiful.” Mingyu cups Wonwoo’s ass with one hand and squeezes greedily. Wonwoo flusters and looks away. “Come on Noona, we’ll give him his due.” Mingyu smiles widely at you. You giggle and lay beside Wonwoo, on your belly.  
You cover Wonwoo’s lips with your own when he moans out loudly. Mingyu’s just pressed a finger into him, dry. Wonwoo can take it, he in fact kinda likes it. He moans he muffles against your lips are sinful beyond any compare. 

Mingyu rubs at Wonwoo’s prostate. Wonwoo arches his back off the matrass, shoving his cock deeper into your throat. You do your best to hold back your gag reflex, breathing heavily through your nose. Wonwoo’s hand tangles into your hair and he slowly drags you off, almost all the way. He huffs and groans and slowly nudges you down again. “Woah, fuck hyung, that is so sexy.” Mingyu murmur’s hotly. Wonwoo flusters and grabs hold of Mingyu’s wrist, trying to push the younger boy’s fingers deeper into him.  
Mingyu pulls away when he knows Wonwoo is balancing on the edge. He motions you to lay down. “You’ve deserved some good fucking. Both of you.” He gets up, his tall lanky body stretching out. Both you and Wonwoo marvel at his handsomeness. “Damn we are lucky.” You whisper to Wonwoo. “We sure are.” Wonwoo agrees. You look on as Mingyu wanders over to your chest of wonders. His muscles move under his tanned skin and you suppress an appreciative moan. Wonwoo chuckles and topples you into the sheets. He takes the time Mingyu needs for retrieving condoms, to make out with you.

Mingyu comes back to the bed. He nudges against Wonwoo’s hip to make him move off a little. Wonwoo complies only slowly, breaking the kiss you share. Mingyu opens a condom wrapper and quickly applies it on Wonwoo’s throbbing, straining cock. Wonwoo moans softly at the touches. “Alright, you are good to go, make sure Noona is too.” Mingyu smirks widely at his boyfriend. Wonwoo smirks back and moves his fingers to your folds. He tests your wetness by pushing his finger into you. You moan and arch your back. Wonwoo finds you dripping and ready for him. He leans in to kiss you again and lines himself up with your core. As he pushes in, you muffle your moans with his lips. You feel like he is going to drive you way over the edge tonight.  
Mingyu slaps Wonwoo on the ass, making his thrusts stutter. Wonwoo moans wantonly and you do too. “Ugh yes. Fucking moan for me.” Mingyu groans. He leans down to bite at Wonwoo’s ass. He kisses up the older boy’s spine, moving his lips over the planes of his shoulders and lastly nipping at his earlobes. Wonwoo moans breathlessly and his thrusts still. “Very good Wonwoo hyung, hold your breath for a moment.” Mingyu murmurs. Wonwoo grits his teeth. By now he knows how Mingyu does things. He doesn’t startle when Mingyu brings two cold, lubes up fingers inside him. “Breath out.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo moans softly. “You can continue thrusting now, hyung.” Mingyu whispers. Wonwoo of course obliges.  
Mingyu pulls his fingers out, making Wonwoo whine at the loss. “Now now, don’t be like that. You’ll get what you deserve, sooner than you think.” Mingyu swiftly sheats his cock with a condom and lubes it up rather generously. He wasted barely a second getting in behind Wonwoo. He spanks the older boy again and parts his butt cheeks. “Take a deep breath and think of me.” Mingyu pushes in slowly. Wonwoo’s moan is stretched out and throaty. And sexy as hell. Your walls tighten around Wonwoo’s own cock once. “Ah… Noona.” Wonwoo huffs. Mingyu smirks and leans in to be able to kiss you. In this process he bottoms out, making Wonwoo breathe out deeply.

Mingyu fucks into Wonwoo rather vigorously, while Wonwoo does his utter best to keep his own pace slow and deep. He does not quite succeed, though. Slowly he is adapting to Mingyu’s pace. Your moans mingle with theirs and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoe through the bedroom. You’ve long since been driven over the edge and you can discern where your pleasure end and begins. Your walls clench and unclench in a steady pace. It is about to drive Wonwoo crazy, but something holds him back. The way Mingyu thrusts into him is not quite enough to surrender him to the waves of his climax. And Mingyu does this on purpose.  
Mingyu grabs hold of Wonwoo’s hips for extra leverage. With powerful, deep thrusts he fucks into Wonwoo’s prostate, making the older boy moan his deep throaty moans. “Holy smokes hyung, that is so sexy.” Mingyu groans. “I .. I am so close…” Wonwoo groans. “Me too hyung.” Mingyu leans close to kiss Wonwoo’s shoulder. His hips start to stutter. Wonwoo’s whole body grows slack in the anticipation.   
The two boys climax together, moaning in unison.

Mingyu nuzzles his cheek into your chest. You shovel your hand into his hair. Wonwoo nuzzles into your other boob. You drape your free hand over his shoulder. “Good night Noona.” Mingyu mumbles. Outside the thunder claps. “Good night Gyu.” You cooe. “Good night Wonwoo Hyung.” Mingyu says. “Good night Mingyu-yah.” Wonwoo sighs. “Good night Wonwoo.” You mutter. “Night Noona.” Wonwoo yawns and nods off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Jeongcheol


	8. JeongCheol Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boys come over

You’re home alone, like usual. The only one with you is your cat, but she is not the best company to keep right now. You are tired and are about to go to bed. Your cat can’t snuggle up with you, as you don’t want any hairs in your bed. Your cat is none too pleased with being left behind and mews loudly at you, trailing around your ankles while you gather your book and your phone from the coffee table. “No Nibbles, you stay here.” You tell the cat. Nibbles mews moodily and walks away, rather insulted. You giggle, it is as if the cat understands you sometimes.

You are about to wander off into the bedroom, making sure Nibbles does not follow, when you hear a key turn in the lock of the front door. ‘Burglars!’ Is the first thing that crosses your mind. You rush into the kitchen to grab a frying pan and you hold yourself ready. You give a loud shout and charge forwards when the door swings open. But to your utter surprise your eyes meet Seungcheol’s instead of some unsavory type. “What the hell are you doing?” Jeonghan asks from the doorstep. “I erm… I thought you were burglars.” You mumble sheepishly. Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughs loudly. “Oi, don’t laugh at me.” You puff out your cheeks. “We’re not laughing at you, we’re laughing for you.” Jeonghan cooes sweetly. 

Both men take off their coats and shoes. “Why didn’t you call that you were in the area.” You ask. “We just arrived, we barely had time to check our phones between the airport and your door.” Seungcheol replies. “Well, either way, I was about to go to bed, so make yourself at home, I guess.” You say. “We’ll join.” Jeonghan wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Gee, I don’t know. Showing up unannounced like this. Maybe you should sleep on the couch. Both of you.” You pretend to be cross with your boyfriends. “Oh please, we’ll make it up to you.” Seungcheol scoups you off of your feet. You giggle and press yourself against his chest.  
While Jeonghan locks the door, Seungcheol carries you to the bedroom. “We missed you a lot, jagiya. We needed to come over, to make sure you missed us too.” Seungcheol gently lays you down on the sheets and quickly crawls over you. He leans in and pours his hot breath over your lips. You shiver and lift a hand to cup his cheek. S.Coups smirks and nudges his nose against yours. “Of course I missed you, I miss you every minute of every day you are not by my side.” You answer in a hushed tone.

Seungcheol is about to kiss you when the bedroom door smacks shut rather loudly.   
Beginning without me, are you?” Jeonghan puts on his bitchy voice. “No no, I was just telling y/n how much we missed her.” Seungcheol says innocently, rolling off of you. “Now now you two, not hissy fits. There is enough y/n for the both of you.” You cooe. “That may well be so, but I won the first kiss.” Jeonghan sasses. “You gambled over who gets to kiss me first?” You frown. Your boyfriends could be so childish sometimes. “No, we did not gamble, we played a lot of games and I won most of them. The flight was long okay, don’t judge.” Jeonghan pulls his sweater up over his head. His shirt sticks to it and creeps half way up his body before he can wring it back down. Both you and S.Coups check out Jeonghan’s beautiful slender form before it is hastily covered back up. Jeonghan always does that, even though he’s been with you and Seungcheol for quite a while now and knows there is nothing to be ashamed of.  
“Well, come and get that kiss then.” You cooe. Jeonghan climbs onto the bed and crawls over. He lays down beside you, graceful as always. You turn onto your side and so does he. He lifts a hand to gently stroke your cheek. “You seem more beautiful everytime I see you.” He whispers before slowly leaning in. The kiss he softly presses to your lips makes you realize it has been months since you last been in the arms of these two men. It makes you realize how much you need them in every single way. You kiss back sensually and hear Jeonghan moan with satisfaction.

Seungcheol feels like he lacks attention. He pulls Jeonghan closer by his waist and starts to kiss on the younger man’s neck. Jeonghan’s eyes flutter close and he softly moans. “Oi, you gross boyfriend stealer, give him back.” You huff, wriggeling across the sheets to be able to press your body against Jeonghan’s again. “No, I don’t think so.” Seungcheol places a hand up against Jeonghan’s hip and grasps him firmly. He plays along with the game, as he always does.   
“You’ll need to pay a price. Ransome, so to say.” S.Coups murrs. “Very well, what do you want, you greedy, mean man.” You purr back at him. “I want a kiss, a real kiss. Like you mean it.” Seungcheol breathes. You sit upright, gesturing for Seungcheol to sit up as well. S.Coups slowly sits up, his hand resting on Jeongchan’s hip still, pinning how down. His other hand he raises to cup your cheek and peer into your eyes. “Get over with it.” He murmurs. You wet your lips with the tip of your tongue, noticing how Seungcheol follows the motion with his eyes. You can feel his hunger growing. So you decide to put him out of his misery and you lean in, closing the distance.

Seungcheol sighs softly. His lips mold comfortably against yours. His thumb rubs over your skin and he tries to get his body as close to yours as he can with Jeonghan in between you. It doesn’t work all that good though. Seungcheol leans in too far and falls down. The kiss breaks and he falls face first into your cleavage, his body draped half over Jeonghan. Even though Seungcheol’s lands with his tongue and teeth onto your skin, you laugh loudly. Jeonghan looks too, holding his belly and shaking quite a bit. Seungcheol lifts his head from your chest and huffs. “What is so funny.” He pouts a little bit. “You are very comedic, darling.” You cooe at him. Seungcheol makes a face. “I don’t like you anymore.” He mumbles, a little childishly.  
Jeonghan is still laughing. “And about you…” Seungcheol’s eyes narrow to slits. Jeonghan tried to halt his laughter, but it is to no avail. “You just looked so funny with a face full of boobs.” Jeonghan whipes the tears from the corners of his eyes and regains a little bit of his breath. He sits upright. “Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh.” He sweetly presses a kiss to S.Coup’s cheek and smiles angelically. “You two are lucky you are cute.” Seungcheol grumbles.   
“How about we make it up to you?” You cooe. “You will need to work hard for that.” Seungcheol says. “Just tell us what we need to do.” Jeonghan drapes and arm around your shoulder. “Yeah, we’ll do it for you, Cheollie.” You cooe softly. Seungcheol smirks widely. He pulls his shirt up over his head and opens his jeans, button and fly. “Go on, be creative. I am sure you can think of something.” He smiles a wide smile, that is somehow still sweet.  
You make the first move. You bend down and ghost your breath just above the rim of Seungcheol’s boxers. He moans softly. Well, it is more like a whine, really. A whine that Jeonghan silences with his lips against Seuncheol’s own. You pull S.Coups’ boxers lower, so his cock is bared at least half way. A little bit more you lean in, so you can travel your tongue over his glans. Seungcheol’s muffles his moans in Jeonghan’s mouth. He knots a hand in your hair and gently nudges your head downwards.  
You pull down his jeans and boxers more. His cock springs free, almost slapping you in the face. Jeonghan giggles, but you huff softly and give Seungcheol’s cock a firm lick. Seungcheol groans and nudges your head again. You know exactly what he means by it, what he wants. But you decide to let him wait a little more. Instead you tongue at his slit to hear him lose his breath. Only when you can hear his breath hitch, because he can’t stand it any longer, you take him into your mouth. The sigh that slips from his lips in his utter relief and pleasure makes Jeonghan sputter. Their kiss is broken and Seungcheol whines. “We’ve spoiled you, jagi, you are growing greedy as of late.” Jeonghan tsks. He twists one of Cheollie’s nipples. S.Coups slaps his hand away, making an annoying sound. A sound you turn into a long moan by deep throating him like a pro.   
Jeonghan starts to feel left out. He undresses himself and presses closely against Seungcheol’s body. Seungcheol’s ghosts his hands over Jeonghan’s skin. Jeonghan sighs happily and leans in to suck a hickey at the base of Seungcheol’s neck. You keep sucking on a slow, yet deep pace. Seungcheol moans throatily and his calves begin to tremble and you let him slip from your mouth. “Oh no, no cumming for you yet mister, you’ll need to work for it.” You cooe softly. You turn your attention to Jeonghan, gently taking his cock into your hand. Jeonghan moans sweetly and thrusts into your touch. You start to jerk him, slowly and contra to his thrusts. Seungcheol kisses him to smother his moans. Jeonghan cups S.Coups’ cheek and kisses him back, greedily. You lean closer and start licking at Jeonghan’s glans and length. Jeonghan runs out of breath and tries hard to keep the kiss going, but wavers. Seungcheol chooses to attack his neck with lips, tongue and teeth instead. Jeonghan’s moans become louder and louder.

The boys topple you over, so you are sprawled out among the sheets. “Our turn.” Seungcheol growls lustily. They hands are on you within seconds, undoing all zippers and buttons they can find on your clothes. Then they pull you out of your clothes, leaving you naked before their eyes. “You look more beautiful than last we saw you.” Jeonghan cooes. You fluster a little, feeling overly honored. Even though you’ve been with these two for quite a while now, you can never get used to how much they value every aspect of you. “You two shouldn’t be so silly.” You mumble softly. “We are not being silly.” Jeonghan shakes his head. “We love you.” Seungcheol adds. “Oh you guys, don’t be like this.” You mumble softly.   
They smile at you and lay down beside you. They too, are fully naked. In the process of undressing you, all their remaining clothes have left them too. Their skin presses against yours. It is a thing you are so familiar with and yet barely get to experience. That is the shitty thing about having famous boyfriends. They are always so busy, not to mention they live on another continent than you. So being skin close like this is rare to you. You know they have each other every day. It makes it all the more special when they are actually over.

Jeonghan kisses you on the mouth and Seungcheol plants his lips in the nape of your neck. He suck a hicky and you have to muffle your moans with Jeonghan’s lips. Jeonghan smiles because of that. He slips his tongue into your mouth and explores in a slow and leisure pace. Seungcheol’s mouth wanders upwards to play with the love of your ear. You moan for them, growing excited. They both reach for a breasts. Jeonghan rubs your nipple between thumb and forefinger. Seungcheol gropes lazily at your flesh. You breathed deeply, starting to get aroused by the ministrations your boyfriends provide you with. “Hmm… boys I need more where that is coming from.” You purr. “All you need is to ask.” Seungcheol whispers gently. He bends in to suckle at a nipple. You cry out for him, tangling your fingers in his hair. Jeonghan leans in as well to suckle at your other nipple. “Oh dear boys!” You moan loudly.  
Their hands creep to your core. Jeonghan opens your folds and seeks your clit. He starts to gently stroke you, drinking in your soft, almost innocent moans. S.Coups runs a finger over your core. “Quite wet already.” He murrmurrs, teasing you, about to slip his finger inside. “Hngh, Oppa, don’t say that!” You whine, almost desperate for his touch. They both chuckle softly. Seungcheol slowly pushes in the tip of his finger. You moan loudly for him. ”Good girl.” Jeonghan whispers, rubbing your clit with more vigor. Seungcheol thrusts his finger in a bit deeper, rubbing at your inner walls. You grab both their wrists and moan louder than before. “Look Jeonghan-ah, look how beautiful our girl is when she is getting off.” Seungcheol breathes heatedly.   
Jeonghan’s fingers leave your clit and he crawls down. His tongue presses at your folds. You knot a hand in his black hair and scream his name. “Hey now, you don’t want to wake the neighbours.” Seungcheol leans in and kisses you so your moans are muffled. You kiss back deeply, feeling like you are going crazy. Jeonghan’s tongue explores your core and circles around your clit. Seungcheol pulls his finger out and breaks the kiss. “Be a good girl and bite the pillow.” He says, wandering over to Jeonghan.   
Jeonghan moans against your core as Seungcheol pushes a lubed up finger inside of him. “Will both of you quiet some.” Seungcheol scolds playfully. Jeonghan only moans again and sticks his tongue inside of you. You tighten your grip on his hair and lose your breath while he fucks you with his tongue. This way, too, Jeonghan manages to keep silent while Seungcheol fingers him. And Seungcheol sure aims to do his job well.

Jeonghan cries out and throws his head in his neck when Seungcheol shoves his cock inside him. “Tight as ever.” Seungcheol groans. “This is not about me.” Jeonghan hisses. “Don’t talk Jagi, just carry on with what you were doing.” Seungcheol grins. Jeonghan shakes his head. “Jagiya, get me a condom, if you please.” He cooes to you. You reach for the nightstand and hand him a condom from the box. “That you dear.” He unwraps the condom and applies it. “Here I go.” He cooes. He lines himself up and pushes in. You gasp and welcome with into your hot wet core.   
Jeonghan tries to match his thrusts to Seungcheol, but does not quite manage. Seungcheol’s hips are more powerful than his own and your core gives less resistance than his own column. His thrusts are slower than Seungcheol’s, but hit you in all the right spots. Your nerves, that are screaming for attention, get all they deserve. Seungcheol in his turn aims for Jeonghan’s prostate. The soft yips Jeonghan outs indicate he manages to do so, with every thrust. You moan in unison, feeling your climax loom around the corner.   
“F-fuck.. G-gona cum.” Seungcheol groans. “Hold.. Hold on a little longer. Almost there.” You whimper. Jeonghan doesn’t manage a single world. He can only whine and he body quivers in anticipation. He is balancing on the edge. Almost there. Seungcheol gives a last thrust and Jeonghan moans loudly. You feel his throb inside you. His hips jerks spastically and he climaxes. You follow him down to the waves of pleasure, your walls tightening around him. Seungcheol is last to cum.

You lay cuddled up together under the light sheets. “I have missed you boys.” You whisper. “Why missed you too.” They cooe in unison. “We’ll stay for three weeks, so enough time to catch up.” Seungcheol murmurs.


	9. JiJi Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Date Night

“That was a lovely date boys. Thank you so much.” You unlock the door of your apartment. “Anything for a lovely lady like you.” Joshua cooes sweetly. Jihoon nods, but makes no reply. “Do you want to come in for a nightcap?” You cooe. “Yes please.” Joshua says. He looks back at Jihoon. “Y-yeah sure.” Jihoon agrees. You step inside and make way for the two boys. They both take off their shoes and coats. “Home sweet home.” You says cheerfully. You close the front door and gestures to living. “Sit down, sit down.” You say. Jihoon takes the big flowered chair and Joshua gracefully sits down on the sofa. “Tea, coffee, something stronger?” You ask gently. “We could do with some wine.” Joshua says. You look at Jihoon, he usually disagrees. But not this time, he simply looks back at you. He is insanely adorable, the way he is curled up in the chair. “Well wine it is then.” You say.

You wander into the kitchen to pour three glasses of wine. “Should I help you baby?!?” Joshua calls out. “Nah I’m good!” You holler back. You pour three glasses of red wine and grab a bowl of crisps on the way. You carefully carry it over to the living and place it on the coffee table. “Thank you baby.” Joshua cooes. You sit down beside him. “Yes, thank you.” Jihoon mumbles. He seems a bit shy today and you can’t name why. “You are welcome sweetlings.” You cooe at them. Joshua smiles and Jihoon blushes. Joshua takes his glass and raises it. “To love I toast.” He singsongs. Jihoon takes his own glass, raising it as well. “To us.” He says sharply. You mimic their motion. “To the greatest sex that has ever been had.” You say. “Cheers!” The three of you chorus. Jihoon’s cheeks are red, you notice as you look at him while he sips his wine. Joshua is slowly getting stuck in some giggly fit and red drops of wine dribble from his nose and mouth. “The fuck, you guys.” You say. “I am so sorry baby, Jihoon’s face is just too gold. You know sex is not a thing he will talk about.” Joshua clutches his belly and almost falls to the ground. You draw up one eyebrow.

The wine is not the only thing the boys stay over for. Soon they are draped over the couch, snuggled up to you. Joshua is giggling softly to himself, indicating he is mildly tipsy. Jihoon is much more open for cuddles, he’s opened up and the two glasses of wine make him easier to touch too. You run your fingers through his soft brown hair and he seems to purr softly. He turns a little and burries his face between your breasts. “Jihuni, what are you doing..” You murmur. The wine has muddles your mind a little bit too. Jihoon only groans and pulls at your t-shirt. “Tell her what you want.” Jisoo says gently. It sounds as if he is talking to a puppy, making you giggle softly. Jihoon’s groan turns into a whine and he tugs at your shirt again. “Do you want it off Huni?” You ask sweetly. Jihoon nods, but makes no reply. “Ask her nicely, baby.” Jisoo cooes. Jihoon gives the older boy a look and Jisoo giggles softly. He nuzzles his face in the nape of your neck and softly kisses. “Take of your shirt.” Jihoon rumbles. “What is the magic word?” You singsong. “Please.” Jihoon huffs. You pull your shirt up over your head, revealing your very stylish lacey bra. Jisoo licks his lips and Jihoon’s eyes become wide with greed. “That is a pretty piece, baby.” Jisoo compliments. You smile sweetly at him. “Take this one off too.” Jihoon says. “No Jihoon, let her keep it on for a while. This way it is no fun.” Jisoo cooes softly. Jihoon looks at him again, biting his lower lip. “Y/N, please move over, just for a little bit.” Jihoon says. You comply and get up from the couch. Jihoon crawls into Jisoo’s lap and without further ado yanks his shirt open. Buttons fly through the living and Jisoo gasps. Jihoon presses himself tightly against Jisoo and attacks the older boy’s nipples with tongue and teeth. Jisoo moans and knots his hands in Jihoon’s hair. He makes no attempt to get Jihoon off of him though. Jihoon is allowed free play while he adorns Jisoo’s chest with bruises and bitemarks. Jihoon can only helplessly moan.   
After a little while Jihoon turns to you. “He will not speak against me anymore. Come here.” He extends a hand to you. You wander your eyes from him to Joshua, who still seems a bit dazed from the onslaught of nips and kisses Jihoon subjected him to. You step back to the couch, but don’t yet sit down. Jihoon grabs you and yanks you down. You almost fall down on top of him, but Jihoon slips away and you end up on top of Joshua. Joshua lazily cups your cheek and pulls you closer to slowly and tenderly kiss you. This causes you to be sufficiently distracted. Jihoon sits behind you and undoes your bra. The lacey piece of clothing falls onto Joshua’s belly. Joshua brushes it away a little bit impatient. Jihoon presses himself against you and reaches for your breasts. He rubs your nipples between thumb and forefinger. You moan loudly to Joshua’s lips. Joshua kisses you deeper to muffle your moans and trails a hand down your spine. Jihoon nips at your earlobe and you break the kiss to cry out for him.  
Jihoon turns you around roughly and attacks your breasts with teeth and tongue, like he did with Joshua. You gasp in pain and in pleasure. Joshua gently takes you by the hips and grins his hardening cock between your buttcheeks. You squeal softly and grins back against him. He groans against the shell of your ear. Jihoon licks his lips at the sounds you make and sucks a nipple into his mouth. You feel a jolt of warmth run down your spine. Jihoon sucks, greedy as ever, while his small hands grope at the soft flesh of your breasts. He moans pleasurably, playing his tongue over your nipple. “My Gosh, Jihoonie, that looks so good.” Jisoo groans. Jihoon merely grunts in reply.

Jihoon judges he has indulged himself enough. He gets up from the couch and pull his own shirt up over his head. “Time to go to the bedroom.” He says. You get up and gesture to Jisoo. The older boy gets up gracefully and follows you and Jihoon into the bedroom.   
He is the first to fall onto the bed. Jihoon crawls on quickly to unto Jisoo’s belt. You pull down the boys pants and there he lies, in only his boxers. “I should tie you up. Both of you.” Jihoon says. “Too bad you didn’t bring any of the gear.” Jisoo cooes. “Jun is borrowing it.” Jihoon says, seeming rather miffed. “We’ll make do this way, Jihuni.” You say, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hmpf, I guess.” Jihoon huffs. He grabs two pillows and nudges Jisoo’s ass. “Lift it.” He says. Jisoo complies and uses the pillows to prop up his ass. Jihoon yanks at his boxers and Jisoo is naked as on his birth. His slender body is a girls most wonderful dream and the way he is outstretched is beyond seductive.   
Jihoon turns to you. “Jagi, undress yourself too, please.” He says. It is clear the smallest one is in charge. You chuck off your skirt and are about to take off your panties. Jihoon comes forward and gently tugs your hands away from the piece of lace. He does it for your instead, baring what you have to offer. He kneels before you and licks his lips. Jisoo sits up on his pillow pile and watches you closely. Jihoon glances at Jisoo and smirks. He turns back to you and brings a hand between your thighs, pushing a little bit so you will open your legs. He licks his lips and leans in to ghost his breath over your fold. With his index finger he rubs you, gently, almost gingerly. You whimper softly. It makes Jihoon grin wider. He parts your folds with thumb and forefinger. With his other hand he slowly starts to stimulate your core. First just with one finger and soon he starts to rub two fingers against your clit. You closer you eyes and moan softly.   
You gasp as Jihoon leans closer and sucks your clit into his mouth. Your knees wobble and you knot your hands in his brown hair. Jihoon groans a little and suckles at your clit more intensely. You feel as if you can’t keep upright anymore. “Ji-Jihuni!” You cry out. Slowly he thrusts his finger into your wet cavern. “N-no… I can’t.. Jihoon, I’ll fall.” You whimper, feeling like your legs aren’t going to keep you up any longer. Jihoon backs off. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” He says. You oblige, sitting beside Jisoo. Jisoo leans over and kisses you softly. You kiss him back. Jihoon turns to you again and bends down to take your clit in his mouth again. Your moans are muffled by Joshua’s kisses this time. Jihoon’s fingers prod inside you, rubbing to find your g-spot. You break the kiss to cry out for Jihoon. You yearn for his touch, you year for more. Jisoo leans in and kisses your neck with smooth, sensual lips. You bunch a hand into his hair and moan for more. More, that is all you need. 

 

“Time to get real.” Jihoon detaches himself from you. You whine softly at the loss. Jisoo knows what he has to do. He lays down on his heap of pillows again. Jihoon tosses him a condom. Jisoo open the wrapper and applies it. You straddle his hips, but don’t allow him to slip inside just yet. Jihoon grabs the bottle of lube and comes onto the bed too. He sits on his knees between Joshua’s legs. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and warms it up, rubbing his fingers together. Joshua sharply inhales as Jihoon touches his hole. You feel his cock throb against your fold. You lift yourself up a little and grabs the base of it. Simultaneously Jihoon pushes a finger inside Joshua’s rear and you sink down on his cock. “Oh gods nooo!” Joshua moans loudly. It is evident he is very very pleasured. You let him bottom out and lean in to kiss him. Joshua moans and kisses you back eagerly. Jihoon adds a second finger and it takes all of Joshua’s self control not to scream the younger male’s name. You slowly raise yourself up on your knees. Joshua almost slips out, almost. His hands claw at your hips, trying to get you to slip down on him again. You do, but only slowly and after making him wait a little.   
Joshua’s moans and begs of ‘please, god no’ and ‘oh yes more’ fill the bedroom as Jihoon massages his prostate. His hips buck on own accord and you don’t need to ride him anymore. Instead you just hold still and let him fuck you with his spasmic, unsteady thrusts. But that is not enough for Joshua. “Hmngh, Jihuni, just do it.” He breathes, sounding frustrated as well as beyond aroused. Jihoon retracts his fingers from Joshua’s rear and retrieves another condom. He rolls it off on his cock and coats it with a generous amount of lube. He scoots closer to Joshua’s pelvis. He lines himself up and inches in. Jisoo cries out loudly for him.  
Jihoon thrusts into Jisoo, slow and deep, his pace steady. Joshua’s moans loudly and with every thrust. You resume riding him, knowing you will soon send him off the edge. Joshua extends his hand to you and starts to rub your clit. You moan with him, the sound mixing deliciously. Jihoon groans in response and picks up his pace. Joshua swears and turns red at his own words. He so desperately wants to keep up the illusion of being a good boy. But you and Jihoon know better. Joshua can be incredibly bad. And you both love him for it.

To your surprise Jihoon reaches his peak first. He groans loudly and tries to hold himself still. He doesn’t quite succeed, his hips working spastically on own accord. Joshua tosses his head in his neck and moans melodically. His thumb presses on your clit. You feel the waves of your climax wash you away as well. You cry out for both of them and your walls cling to Joshua’s cock. He is the last to climax.

 

You end up falling asleep in some disheveled heap, cuddling up closely. You hold onto Jihoon, happy to have your boys with you.


	10. JunHao and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese New Year is a reason to celebrate

It is snowing. Even in China. It is in heart of winter and yet everyone is filled with warmth. Because it is Chinese New Years eve. Reason for a party. With your childhood friend Junhui. Junhui is already over at your place. Together with his friend Minghao. And this Minghao boy is as cute as they come. You are not the only one who thinks that. Jun does too.

And it is rather obvious Minghao enjoys your attention. He talks to you, his voice melodic and respectful. Jun is practically green with jealousy. He is sits beside his friend and pulls Minghao into his side. Minghao whines and pushes Jun away. Jun looks rather insulted. He sends Minghao a sour gaze. Minghao looks back at him with something akin to rebellion. “I am not a baby, Jun, I can sit by myself.” He says. “I know that.” Is all Jun can answer. “Well then.” Minghao scoots a little closer to you.  
“Can you boys stop fighting. It is a special day on which we should be festive.” You say. You get up and sit in between Jun and Minghao. The two don’t look at each other.

They remain tense towards each other during dinner. You try to keep the good peace, but especially Minghao seems to be grudging hard.

The night grows and the festivities are taken out on the streets. You go out as well, to spectate the fireworks. Jun stands beside you, an arm wrapped around your shoulders. “The year of the rooster it is. Do you have any special plans?” He asks. “Nah, I don’t know. Maybe get myself a hot boyfriend.” You reply teasingly. Jun gives you a fake insulted face. “But you have me.” He says. “What if I like your cute friend better?” You cooe. This time Jun really looks insulted. “Would you pick Minghao over me.” He gasps. You think on that for a while. “Eh, I am not sure.” You reply. Jun grabs you by your wrist and drags you to Minghao. 

“Tell her she can’t pick you over me!” He demands. Minghao jerks an eyebrow. “Who are you to pick her over me.” He retorts. Jun has no answer to that. “Y-you know I would never.” He feebly stutters. Minghao pats him on the cheek and offers you a hand. “Let’s ditch the greaseball, shall we.” He smirks smugly. Jun makes a face as if Minghao has kicked him. You take Minghao’s hand. Minghao pulls you away from Jun, closer to himself. Jun’s face hardens. You know you have to deflect the tension now. So you reach your free hand out to Jun.  
“I wouldn’t be able to choose between you, boys.” You cooe. “Jun is my oldest friend, but Minghao is also very cute. I would pick both of you.” You tell them. Minghao flusters a little and Jun has to involuntarily smile. “Then we will accept that.” Jun says. “That makes me glad.” You cooe. Minghao nods and hums in agreement.  
Jun leads you inside, while you tug along Minghao. Jun leads you up the stairs, while you exchange smiles with Minghao. Minghao closes Jun’s bedroom door, while Jun pulls you onto the bed. “I promise you don’t have to choose anymore.” Jun cooes. Minghao crawls on the bed as well. You are on top of Jun’s legs, with Minghao behind you. He closes in on you, causing you to sit onto Jun’s hips. Or rather his crotch. Even though you don’t do it on purpose. Jun smirks up at you. “Picked yourself a good spot?” He asks, his voice wicked. “I think she did, hyung.” Minghao whispers, his breath rolling over your neck. Even though they are not in Korea anymore, the honorifics come automatic. You fluster a little bit. “Don’t be shy.” Jun purrs. “I m not shy. Just a but out of balance…” You protest. Jun grabs your hips. “Let me keep you steady.” He whispers softly. Minghao puts his hands over Jun’s. “We have got you.” He adds.

You barely dare believe what is happening when Jun reels you in for a kiss. Long have you wished for your best friend to kiss you. But never did you expect it to be like this. Jun’s lips are insistent against yours. You shiver with pleasure and utter joy. You kiss him back eagerly, running your hands through his soft brown hair. Jun whimpers softly against your lips.   
Minghao mixes himself in as well. His lips attached to a spot of soft skin in your neck. You moan loudly, almost breaking the kiss you share with Jun. But Jun has his fingers under your chin and keeps your lips against his this way. He even manages to slip his tongue inside your mouth.  
Minghao proves to be bold. He travels his hands under your shirt and undoes the clasp of your bra. You attempt to reprimand him, but Jun keeps you occupied. You whine against his lips, but Jun only chuckles and softly sucks your bottom lip into his mouth. You moan softly and press closer against him. Minghao’s hands slide to your breasts, cupping them gently. You feel your cheeks heat up and your heart rate pick up. “She is so excited, hyung.” Minghao lisps in his cute accented Korean. Jun travels his hand under your shirt as well to feel your heart race. “She is excited indeed.” Jun says, finally breaking the kiss. You pant wildly. You are in no mind to protest anymore. You are excited and you start to get aroused. Jun and Minghao too. You can feel the outline of Jun’s erection against your pelvis and Minghao’s against your ass. “Had a bit too much wine, didn’t we.” You whisper. “I think we had just enough.” Jun murmurs softly. You blush and Minghao chuckles.   
Together they grope your breasts. Jun works on the flesh of your right breast with the tips of his fingers. Minghao twirls your left nipple between thumb and forefinger. They both lean in to spread hickies on the unblemished skin of your neck. Minghao uses his teeth more, while Jun prefers to suck and kiss. You are losing yourself in their ministrations. You moan and whimper for them, encouraging them to give you more.

Jun pulls your shirt up over you head and Minghao tosses aside your bra. “You are so beautiful.” Jun whispers softly. Minghao scoots away from you. His lips travel down your spine and you have to clasp the front of Jun’s shirt to not trash too much. Because it feel hella good. “Good move, Minghao-yah.” Jun croons. Minghao sits upright, takes off his shirt and carries on his sinful trail. You lose your breath and feel like you are about to beg for more.

Jun lays down and drags you over him. You hover over him, your breasts almost in his face. He reaches up and sucks at your nipples. First left than right. Minghao leans over you, still littering your back with kiss. His hands slide over your belly, to undo the belt and the buttons of your jeans. You can smell the desire in both boys and they can smell it in you. Minghao leans up and nips and sucks at your earlobes. You moan wickedly for both him and Jun. “You want it, don’t you?” Jun asks. You fluster and nod. “Than we ought to give it to you.” Minghao whispers. His fingers slip into your trousers. Jun’s do too. Their fingers twine and they stroke your through your panties. You grow even redder and moan softly.   
Jun and Minghao both have a different pace of touching you. This way your body doesn’t grow accustomed and every touch comes like another shock of electricity. Your moans grow louder and louder and your blood boils. Jun’s fingers are the first to slip into your panties. He finds your clit with his index finger and starts to rub softly and slowly. Minghao removes his hand from your jeans and crawls them into your panties from the backside. You cry out loudly as he rubs your core. He slips one finger inside of you, making you moan out loud. “Such a wild girl.” Jun whispers. Minghao smiles too, you feel his lips curl against your jawline. You moan louder, as both boys continue their ministrations. “She’s so wet already.” Minghao says. “And you must be hard.” Jun taunts. Minghao bites into your shoulder, making you cry out again. “Yes, you are, Haohao, just admit it.” Jun cooes. “You are too.” Minghao replies. “Oh yes I am, just hearing her and looking at you is enough to make me throb.” Jun purrs. “Shall we tease Minghao a little?” He asks you. You can only whimper in reply. You unzip Jun’s jeans and dig your hand into his boxers. Jun gasps as you take him in your hand. “Very good, make him feel who is in charge.” Minghao whispers against the shell of your ear.

The three of you struggle out of your jeans. You almost elbow Minghao in the throat, but Jun manages to draw you away.

You end up like you started, on top of Jun, with Minghao behind you. You are pressed tightly against Jun, kissing him. Jun reaches around, to jerk Minghao off. Minghao whimpers like a good little whore and rubs your core with his long clever fingers. You whimper and moan right along with him. The head of Jun’s cock rubs against your clit and you have a hard time keeping yourself up on your knees. You feel incredible and your climax might just be around the corner.   
“Hng, Minghao, more!” You cry out. He gives you a second finger and places his free hand on your back. This presses your closer against Jun. Jun kisses you. “Cum for us, baby.” He whispers to your mouth. He manages to get a hand between his body and yours and rubs at your clit with his forefinger. You feel the heat rise in your body and you lose your inhibitions. “Do it.” Jun hisses. “Now.” Minghao bites the shell of your ear. “Ah fuck!” You gasp. Your climax washes you away. Your core clenches and opens around Minghao’s fingers, six, even eight times. Minghao pulls out his fingers and you whine at the loss  
Minghao retrieves both himself and Jun. He applies Jun’s first and then his own. You look at their jutting member and lick your lips. “You want this?” Jun purrs. You nod. “Then you shall have it.” He breathes. But it is Minghao that presses the head of his cock into your core. You see the envy on Jun’s face, but moan for Minghao all the same. Upon hearing this, Minghao presses on. He bottoms out, pressing his belly against your back. He smirks wickedly at Jun and curls his fingers around the older boys cock. “You are a wicked one.” Jun groans. “I know.” Minghao begins to thrust.You moan out for him, clinging to Jun while you feel Minghao thrust into you and pulls back out.   
Minghao fucks you hard, grabbing you by your shoulders. You moan loudly, sometimes kissing Jun to keep quiet. Jun entertains himself with slapping the both of you on the ass, patiently waiting his turn. Because he knows he will have it.   
Minghao climaxes, his hips stutter against yours. He moans, too cute for one such savage as he is. He spends his seed and pulls out slowly. His quivering, panting presses against yours. He reaches between your legs and lines Jun’s cock up with your core. Slowly he presses you down on him. Jun groans loudly. You can see in his eyes he is not used to Minghao calling the shots. You enjoy it, however. You lean in, again, to kiss Jun. Jun thrusts up into you and you cry out into his mouth. His hands trail to your hips and holds you tightly in place. He thrusts up into you, deep and hard. You feel that you are falling apart again.   
Simultaneously Jun and you climax. Jun spends his seed inside you condom while you clench around his cock. He holds you tight and quivers through his climax. You feel Minghao’s chin on your shoulder and know he is grinning down on Jun with a wicked smile. Slowly Jun pulls out and leans back against the headboard of the bed. He is panting loudly.

You lay intertwined on Jun’s bed. Jun lays behind you, his cock still drooling a little against your spine. You are exchanging slow smooth kisses with Minghao and gently hold him. The three of you bask in the afterglow of the love you made. “Happy new year.” Jun whispers. “Happy new year.” You and Minghao reply in unison.


	11. SoonSeok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin and Hoshi

You’re at a friends party. The party is quite hype. The music is lit and the cocktails are good. There are a lot of hot boys, but more than half of them are making out with each other. You drink a few glasses of courage and drag your sorry ass to the dancefloor.  
The bass travels through your spine and you let your hips in time with the beat. Boys and girls alike dance beside you and reach out to you. You dance together, but not really with them. That is, until you feel someone press against your back. You feel him roll his pelvis against your ass. You look over your shoulder and find a young man, about your height. His hair is black as pitch and shaved up on the sides. His face is soft, but sensual at the same time and his eyes are tightly shut. You decide you don’t mind him and rubs back against him. He leans in and groans against the shell of your ear.   
His hands find your hips. Together you move to the beat of the music. His body rolls against your as if he was born to do it. He breathes into your ear. You grind against him, breathing in his sweet cologne. He nuzzles his face in the nape of your neck. His hands press flat against your hipbones. You twine your fingers with his. He keeps rolling his pelvis. His breath becomes laboured.  
“Let’s grab a drink.” He whispers against the skin of your neck. You nod and head to the bar. He takes your hand and lets you lead him. “So, what is your name?” He asks. “Y/N, you?” You sit down at the bar. “Soonyoung, but call me Hoshi.” He smiles sweetly and sits down beside you, “Well, Y/N-ah, what would you like to drink?” He asks. “A cider will do.” You reply. Hoshi orders you a cider and himself a pinacolada. “There you do, my lady.” He grins at you. You giggle softly.  
Before you even can take a sip of your cider, a boy with blue dyed hair sits down on Hoshi’s other side. “Y/N, this is Seokmin. Minnie, this is Y/N.” Hoshi is so gracious to introduce you to each other. “Nice to meet you Y/N.” Seokmin smiles a radiant smile, that causes you to fluster. He seems rather charming. “Lovely to meet you too, Seokmin-ah.” You reply to him sweetly. His eyes keep trained on you and you shiver. Seokmin bites his lip and there is a motion in his shoulders, a smooth ripple. It is an enticing sight. Seokmin is equally attractive as Hoshi.   
Hoshi clears his throat. You both look at him. “You guys were kinda staring…” He says. “Did you feel left out?” You cooe. “Nah, he is just possessive.” Seokmin teases. He runs his knuckles over Hoshi’s jawline. Hoshi smiles gently, but there is something underlying in it. You feel disappointment wash over you. These two are together, there is no room for you here.   
“I’ll erm… just go.” You mumble, picking up your drink. “No, don’t go.” Hoshi pouts at you. “But … I’d only be third wheeling…” You mumble, biting your lip. “Oh no you wouldn’t.” Seokmin shakes his head. ”I didn’t buy you a drink to get you to giggle.” Hoshi winks. Your cheeks turn red again. “Hoshi hyung said you dance well.” Seokmin adds. You give him a confused look. When did Hoshi get the chance to tell him that? “We were watching you before. I decided I wanted to reel you in.” Hoshi says. “R-really?” You mumble. Both boys nod heavily. “Yeah, we both think you are pretty cute.” Seokmin says. You have no idea where to look. Seokmin smiles widely and Hoshi’s smile is so much like a hamster that you want to squeeze his cheeks. Your hands start to itch for the pure desire to do so. You uncomfortable shove them into your pockets. Hoshi giggles and steps forward. “Do it, do it, do it. Not gona stop until you do it, do it, do it.” He eggs you on. He comes into your personal space. You shoot a quick glance to Seokmin. But the younger boy seems unconcerned with Hoshi’s behaviour. “Come on.” Hoshi leans closer. You can’t help but taking your hands from your pocket and cups his cheeks. Hoshi grins and you feel the fleshiness of his cheeks. You grin back and give his cheeks a soft squeeze. Hoshi giggles. He leans closer still. Your eyes slowly close, for you know what he plans. 

His lips are soft upon yours and you feel gooseflesh travel down your spine. His hands grip your upper arms and you feel so close to be swept away. “Yah, Hoshi, hyung, we shouldn’t show off in public.” Seokmin’s voice breaks into your mind. And Hoshi breaks away from you. You huff at the loss. “We have a room upstairs, will you come with us?” Seokmin asks. Your eyes grow large and your cheeks darker still. “”Y-yes.” You stutter. Hoshi’s hand slides down your arm and he twines his fingers with yours. He pulls you away.

Your cider stands forgotten on the bar.

Hoshi leads you up the stairs to the rooms. Seokmin follows right behind you. Hoshi grins at you, walking backwards and stumbling more than once. Seokmin fishes the key of the room from his pocket. Hoshi pulls you through the hall. The door to their room is quickly opened. Hoshi brings you in and Seokmin closes the door.   
Hoshi releases your hand. Seokmin is on you within a minute. You moan upon his kiss. He groans in return. His hands find your hips and he draws you closer. The kiss deepens and you run a hand through his hair. You feel that you are slowly growing excited. Already, to your mounting shame. You pull away, for air as much as for personal space. “A-are we really doing this?” You sputter. “If you want it.” Hoshi is the one to reply. Seokmin steps aside so the way to the bed is cleared. Hoshi is on the bed, unbuttoning his black shirt. He makes eye contact with you. “If you don’t want to, all you need is tell us.” Seokmin says, his breath pouring over your neck. You shiver, more desire flowing through your veins.  
“I… I do. I want to be… But.. My body reacts so quickly.” You mutter. “All the better.” Hoshi smirks widely. He beckons you to come hither. You bite down on your lower lip. You feel so eager to join him on the bed, but you want not to seem too eager. Seokmin’s hand in the small of your back makes you startle. “Come on, we know you want it.” He cooes. You fluster darkly. “I do … but…” You bite your bottom lip and feel how your selfcontrol crumbles. Seokmin’s hand trails down to your ass. “Butt?” He asks playfully. “Aish don’t be like this.” You huff.   
You go over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Hoshi rolls closer, placing his head into your lap. You giggle softly and play with his hair. He makes a soft purring sound and presses his lips against the cloth that covers your thigh. His hand travels under your skirt, rubbing gently at your leg. Your blood reaches boiling point. Hoshi’s fingers inch closer to your thong, rubbing the skin of your thigh. “You are making me so thirsty.” Hoshi’s voice is hoarse and you recognize the desire in his voice.  
Seokmin sits down beside you. He cups your cheek and presses his lips against yours. You moan for both boys. Hoshi hitches up your skirt so he can press his lips against your skin. You moan again, giving Seokmin the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You meet his with your own and cling to him. “I can smell you.” Hoshi whispers, running a finger over your folds. You have to break your intense kiss to cry out in pleasure. Seokmin nudges Hoshi away briefly to draw down your skirt. The two boys surely are impatient. And you begin to become as well. You pull Seokmin closer for another kiss. Seokmin moans to you and his hand wanders under your shirt. You press into his touch, yearning for more of the boys’ touches. But you are not about to beg. Not this early in.   
Hoshi’s tongue and lips work at your thighs and you moan loudly. Seokmin breaks the kiss and he pulls your shirt up over your head. He leans in to kiss and nip at your neck and you can only moan in response. Hoshi slips out of the bed and kneels before you. He draws down your thong and leans in. His breath pours over your fold and you feel your mind spin. He’s moving so quick, but you can’t find it in your heart to slow him down. Because in the pit of your gut, you know you want him to do as he does now.

Seokmin undoes your bra and starts to fervently suckle at first your left nipple and then your right. Hoshi’s tongue parts your folds, swirling around your clit. You cup Seokmin’s skull with one hand and knot your other in Hoshi’s hair. You moan, rather loudly, in utter pleasure. The two boys have you overwhelmed in no time. Seokmin lavishly nips and sucks at your breasts and Hoshi eats you out like there is no tomorrow. It swiftly ushers in your climax. You cling to both boys and let the waves of heated pleasure wash you away.

You lay limply on the bed, panting like crazy. Hoshi sits upright and pounces into Seokmin’s lap. He shares your taste with his boyfriend and it is a joy to look upon. Seokmin moans and Hoshi moans back. Hoshi starts to fumble with Seokmin’s belt. All the while he rubs at Seokmin’s crotch. You roll onto your belly and spectate, content with it for now. The boys make out session turns kind of sloppy and Seokmin has to break away for a breath. Hoshi manages to undo his belt as then start to fumble with his buttons. Seokmin attaches his lips to Hoshi’s throat. Hoshi moans wickedly. His touches become shakey, but he manages to undo Seokmin’s buttons all the same. He palms Seokmin’s cock, making the younger boy moan.   
You decide you want to mix in as well. You lean over and unbuckle Hoshi’s belt and undo his buttons. Seokmin helps you a little by taking off Hoshi’s shirt. You bite your lip at the sight of Hoshi’s dancer body. He looks absolutely wonderful. Seokmin’s hand travels into the back of Hoshi’s boxers. Hoshi moans and you can see his cock twitch in it’s cotton confines. “Please don’t leave me out.” You cooe. Hoshi and Seokmin look up at you. “You can suck it.” Seokmin says softly. “Yours?” He ask. Seokmin nods. “That way I can focus on prepping Hoshi hyung.” He cooes. Hoshi gets the hint and climbs out of Seokmin’s lap. Seokmin kicks off his pants and reach out to drag off Hoshi’s.   
“Take off your shirt, please, you look weird with just your shirt on.” Hoshi says. Seokmin obliges and takes off his shirt. You lick your lips at the sight of his handsome body. “Feel free to start.” Seokmin winks. You chuckle softly. You lay yourself down, dipping your head towards his cock. Seokmin leans over to Hoshi, who’s by now bend over, his ass stuck out. You make him stop in his tracks, though, when you lick at the base of his cock and suck on one of his balls. Seokmin moans and trembles under your touch. You are encouraged and lick up his shaft and take his cock into your mouth. Seokmin takes a few minutes to enjoy you sucking him off.

Then he turns to Hoshi. He runs his fingers through Hoshi’s buttcrack. Hoshi moans lewldy. Seokmin starts to rub Hoshi’s tight pucker, slowly pressing the tip of thumb in. Hoshi moans and bucks. He loves it when Seokmin fingers him. Seokmin delves his fingers in deeper and reaches for Hoshi’s prostate. Hoshi moans as if he is going crazy.

You need to let go before you drive Seokmin too far. You back away, laying down on the pillows. Hoshi reaches into his bag and grabs two condoms and a small bottle of lube. “You ready for me?” He asks. You nod and bite you lip. You are more than ready, you are yearning for a good plowing. Hoshi crawls over. He kisses you deeply and you still can taste yourself on his tongue. You moan at him and he moans back. Seokmin reaches over to sheat Hoshi’s straining cock in a condom. He briefly dips his fingers between your folds. “Plenty wet.” He purrs. He gives Hoshi some space. Hoshi lines himself up with your core. You moan loudly as he falls down upon you. Hoshi gasps. “So tight.” He huffs.  
Seokmin crawls behind Hoshi, putting on a condom of his own, applying extra lube. He lines up with Hoshi’s hole and falls down as well. Hoshi moans loudly and his own thrusts waver. Seokmin grabs Hoshi’s hips and begins in a slow gentle pace. Hoshi tries to match his pace, but is too eager. He fucks you hard and you feel how you approach the edge again. “Oh Hoshi!” You cry out. Your nails drag red trails over his shoulders and back and he moans with you. Seokmin attempts to keep his own steady and slow pace, but gives in rather quickly.   
You cling to Hoshi as your second climax washes over you. The clamping of your core around his cock shoves him over the edge as well. Seokmin takes only a little bit longer, but he cums soon as well.

Panting you lay in a heap on the bed. You exchange slow kisses with both boys before you slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
